Time Can Only Tell
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: *Complete* Kaioshin comes across a person whom he had searched for a long time ago now during the Buu saga. A person of great power. Will she be able to control the evil inside of her and help defeat Majin Buu?
1. Prologue Part 1: Disappearance

Ok, yes, this will be a different fic. You don't see many fics about Kaio Shin on the net, so I figured why not? So here I am writing this fic, which was hard to get an idea for, but I managed in the end. I hope you like it. Also please don't correct me too much on my Kaio information. I don't know as much about the Kaios and the Majin Buu Saga, so I will try my best. I guess if you tell me about my mistakes I might get around to correcting them. Ok, enough chit-chat, on to the story…..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
  
  
Disappearance: Prologue  
  
  
  
He fell to his knees, physically and mentally exhausted in every possible way.  
  
"They are all dead"  
  
All of the other Kaios had not made it. They were gone.  
  
"Gone forever"  
  
What was to become of the universe now? There was nobody for the north, south, or west quadrants. Plus the grand and supreme Kaios were gone as well. What was he going to do about this mess?!?  
  
He looked down at the young unconscious girl in his arms. She was very lucky to still be alive and not badly hurt. But how would she react to her father's death? And what was to be done with the orphan child?  
  
Shin already knew the answer to that question. He would take her. After constantly watching her while the supreme Kaio did his work, he couldn't let her go to the universal orphanage. It was horrible there, and he did love Infinity as if she were his own child.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek. It was finally sinking in.  
  
The pain. The loss.  
  
He had tried to be tough. However, that was impossible to keep up at this point. His fellow Kaios were dead. Gone. There was nothing he could do to stop their horrible deaths. Plus, he had not even been able to kill Majin Buu, the evil one who was behind all of this. He could only lock him away in a place that hopefully nobody would ever find.  
  
Well, at least Bibidi was dead. That was one less evil that he had to worry about.  
  
Suddenly he felt a small movement in his arms. Infinity was waking up.  
  
"……Uncle Shin….what happened? Where is my father?", she asked innocently.  
  
"How can I tell her this?"  
  
"Well……….."  
  
"Has he killed Majin Buu yet?"  
  
Inwardly Shin cringed.  
  
He set her down and she got to her feet. He stayed on his knees so he was at eye level with her. As he looked into her eyes he mentally cried.  
  
"Why did you have to die?!?"  
  
"Infinity", he finally choked out.  
  
"Yes Uncle Shin?"  
  
Shin gulped. "Majin Buu, he…..he…..he killed your father."  
  
At first she just stood there stiffly. Then she burst out in tears, knowing that he would never lie to her. Shin hugged her and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her a bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry Infinity. I know-"  
  
"NO! YOU DON"T KNOW!!!!!!", she screamed, yanking away from his embrace. She quickly tore away and ran out the door as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
"Infinity, wait!", he called after her while getting up to chase her down. He quickly ran to the door and opened it to find that she was gone.  
  
Shin searched and searched for her for months at a time. But he never saw Infinity again……  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Remembrance

A big thank you goes out to the people who read the prologue! I'm glad you liked it. Now I present you with a little something that would happen between the prologue and the first true chapter. We'll just call it part two of the prologue. I hadn't planned on writing this, but the idea just sorta came so I tried it out. Well, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Prologue Part 2: Remembrance  
  
  
  
About 100 years later……..  
  
Shin sat down in a pluch chair. He still wasn't used to being the Supreme Kaio. It was a lot more work that he had expected, that's for sure.  
  
That, however, was not the reason for his disappointment tonight.  
  
"Why did I get my hopes up like that? She is deceased, why can I not accept that fact? This is very unlike me to be acting in this way over a mere girl."  
  
He had been at the plant Majeksei for the last three weeks. He had went there to straighten out some things with its leader about the planet's 250 year brawl with Plotouik. While he was there he remembered that Majeksei was the home planet of Infinity's mother. He had figured that maybe she had somehow gotten there to live with her other people.  
  
After he had set limits on their warfare(they had been killing innocent civilians who passed between the planets, not knowing any better), he went to go and search for her. He had flew around for two weeks straight trying to sense a familiar ki. He had no luck. No traces of her were found, and so he went home disappointed.  
  
"Why can I not forget about you, Infinity? You must have really meant something to me, for I have went to great lengths to try and find you….. Why do I not give up? Why can I not give up?"  
  
He thought of all the searching he had done the first year she had been away.  
  
"I hope nobody finds out about my searching on Majeksei. My behavior is quite embarrassing…"  
  
He now tried to picture her in his mind, but he couldn't, not that it would matter. She would definantly look different after 100 years. She would be nearly full grown by now.  
  
"But she's dead, so therefore it does not matter. It is time for me to stop the foolishness of searching. I shall never find her at this point. My searching is no use. I must accept the fact that she is dead, and go on with my life, for I can't help the people as well when she is constantly on my mind. Forgive me past Supreme Kaio, for I have failed you and your daughter."  
  
The next morning….  
  
Shin stood beside the small lake behind the palace. He stood respectfully quiet. A bit later, he took a red rose from his pocket and threw it in the lake.  
  
"Rest in peace Infinity", he said softly, "Rest in peace."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Did you like it? Review please! Hopefully next time I will get up a real chapter! 


	3. Chapter 1: Mysterious Female

Hooray! I have an actual chapter here for you! I'm afraid this one is pretty short though. I will try for a longer one next time around. Were there 2,000 years between the 2 different Majin Buu attacks? I hope so, cuz' that's what I'm gonna put. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Female  
  
  
  
Nearly 2,000 years later…..  
  
Majin Buu. Here again.  
  
Shin snarled at the sight. He hated Majin Buu with all of his heart and his soul. The damned demon had killed four Kaioshins the last time he had seen it.  
  
"I hope that damn thing gets blasted to hell this time around."  
  
However, other than the hatred towards Buu, Shin was getting this weird feeling about this fight. He felt like something life-changing was about to happen, but he couldn't pin-point just what it was. Not knowing what this weird feeling of deja-vu was all about was driving him crazy.  
  
"What is making me feel this way?"  
  
He looked around and took a status of all of the people there. On his side there was Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten. On the other side stood Babidi and Majin Buu. Then he noticed an extra person standing quietly on the sideline.  
  
"Huh? Who is that?"  
  
Some woman was standing over there! She obviously didn't get out much because her skin was a pale shade of white. She looked almost like she should be dead. She wore plain clothes: a pair of blue jeans, a pink short sleeved shirt, and dark sunglasses. The peculiar thing about her was that she was not wearing any shoes. Her silver hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was leaning up against a large boulder, staring at the ground, not moving at all.  
  
Surely she was crazy if she had come out here.  
  
"Wait a second, how the hell did she get out here?!?"  
  
There was not vehicle anywhere. Of coarse, she could have capsulized it, but they surely would have heard her drive in, or at least see her walk in. How had she gotten here unnoticed by all?!?  
  
"Someone needs to get her out of here. She is in danger if she stays."  
  
He started to walk towards her, only to realize that Gohan had beaten him to it and was already over there.  
  
"Good. Gohan will get her out of here."  
  
  
  
(It switches to Gohan's point-of-view at this time)  
  
Gohan put his hand upon her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Miss", he said in a kind voice, "You must leave; it isn't safe here."  
  
He got no response. She didn't move a muscle or speak a single word. She remained as quiet and stiff as a statue.  
  
"Perhaps she didn't hear me…"  
  
"Miss", he said louder this time, "You must leave at once; you might get hurt if you stay. We'll take care of Majin Buu. Don't worry about him."  
  
Still there was no answer or response from the lady.  
  
"Is this woman even alive?!? This is very strange…"  
  
Gohan was beginning to loose his patients. "Here", he said, "I'll carry you away from here so that you won't get hurt or anything, ok?"  
  
He got no response, so he went to grab her arm. She showed a first sign of life and pushed the hand away.  
  
"I must not leave", she whispered to him with an accent that he could not recognize, "I am here to kill Majin Buu and Babidi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how did you like the first chapter? Please review. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I am thinking about writing a story about Shin and Infinity before Majin Buu even came. When you review, please tell me if you would like to read something like that. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 2: Babidi's Seduction

Hello, again, and welcome to the 2nd chapter of Time Can Only Tell. This chapter is longer than the others!!!! Yipee-Skipee!!! Ok, here's a note to people reading: If things have been a bit confusing in the reading, I'm sorry. See, I was using italics for things that the people thought, but I didn't realize that those did not come up when I transferred them to fanfiction.net. So, from now on, I will use the * to show peoples thoughts. There is also a lot of different sides to this story, so try to bear with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very different, but please give it a chance, despite the title and all. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Babidi's Seduction  
  
  
  
A cloud hovered above the desert valley where everyone was. It made everything appear a little darker than before. Dark, like the woman's secrets…  
  
"What?", Gohan asked, alarmed a bit by the new information she had just given him, "You-"  
  
He was interrupted by a swift hand that flew up to his mouth. Her fingers rested upon his lips.  
  
"Silence", she murmured in a weird voice that was not out loud, but it was not spoken in his head either. He couldn't quite place what kind of speech he had heard, and that scared him, but not as much as the next step of the incantation. Her hand glowed a bit with white light and he felt a small jolt of electricity go through his mouth.  
  
He tried to say something, but he couldn't! His lips moved, but no noise came out. Alarmed, he started to back away from her, but was immediately stopped when her sunglasses rode down her nose and he saw her beautiful silver eyes, shining like large engagement rings on her face.  
  
*Wow, she's really beautiful*  
  
"Silence", she repeated, this time touching his forehead, giving him another minor shock. However, he did not notice this because he was too busy staring at her amazing elegance. She looked up at him and noticed that he was peering down her shirt.  
  
He knew he was in trouble. He had seen Master Roshi in this situation tons of times. He closed his eyes and waited for a slap across the face or some even worse magic that she obviously possessed. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw that she had a slight blush on her cheeks and was quickly adjusting her sunglasses back to normal.  
  
As soon as the glasses covered her eyes, he quickly looked away from her, mortified. His entire face was beet red.  
  
*What has gotten into me?!? I am never talking with Master Roshi again!*  
  
He started to apologize to her, but still not words came out of his mouth.  
  
*What did you do to me?*  
  
He tried to call for help mentally, but that didn't work either.  
  
*What?!?*  
  
He started to walk over to the other people and get help when he heard her voice again.  
  
"Hault"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, not moving a muscle. He tried with all his might to move, but nothing moved. Not even his hair would blow with the light breeze.  
  
"Come back here", she commanded.  
  
He felt himself walk backward until he was leaning against the cliff beside her again. It was not longer the breeze chilling him, but the presence of her sorcery.  
  
"Stay here", she ordered.  
  
He looked at her with a questioning face. Many questions raced through his head. Whose side was she really on? Why couldn't he pick up her ki? Why would she hide it and how could she do it so well? Could he trust her?  
  
Somehow picking up the last question, she replied, "Do you really have a choice?"  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Don't ruin the surprise for everyone else.", she simply stated.  
  
Gohan was getting a very bad feeling about her, but like she said, there was nothing he could to about it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little ways away…  
  
Shin watched as the crap was beaten out of Vegeta. Even the Majin Powers he had received were not helping him. Shin grimaced as Majin Vegeta slid into a nearby cliff, going straight through it.  
  
He stared at the ground as he thought this over. This was not going very well at all. Vegeta was everyone's only hope, and Buu was just toying with him.  
  
Shin clenched his fists as he heard Babidi laugh at the shear fact that Majin Buu was winning easily.  
  
*Damn it, what should I do?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back under the shade of a cliff…  
  
She quickly touched up her face and stood herself up to look very poised.  
  
*Show time*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Babidi laughed. This was much easier than it should be.  
  
He felt the female approaching him from behind. Why was she going towards him of all people?  
  
"Babidi?", a soft voice questioned.  
  
He didn't even turn around, knowing who it was, and replied harshly, "Leave me alone bitch! Can't you see that I am busy?!?"  
  
He turned around to glare at her, and was surprised when he came face to face with her. She was….extremely beautiful, to put it mildly. Why hadn't he noticed this from the sideline? He stared into her eyes, large elegant silver orbs. He managed a flustered smile.  
  
"Do you remember me Babidi?"  
  
As he looked at her, the world seemed to stop around them. Buu no longer mattered. Nothing mattered but the soft glow of her eyes.  
  
"N-no, tell me, who are you?"  
  
Her face looked as if it would burst out with tears. She appeared to be very mentally hurt.  
  
"I'm your fiancé! Your father proclaimed it when we were both very young! Don't you remember? Please remember!"  
  
He thought for a moment, then replied, "Actually, I think I do…"  
  
"You are already married then, aren't you?"  
  
"No", he replied happily, thinking of his good fortune.  
  
Her face suddenly broke out into a radiant smile. "Then, will you marry me as your father willed so long ago?"  
  
"Of course", he said, staring down her shirt. She would definantly make a wonderful new edition to his minions. She had much nicer qualities than Dabora and the others.  
  
She was so overjoyed, she grabbed him and kissed him deeply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin was disgusted at the sight. That insane woman kissing Babidi. What was wrong with that lady? Obviously the cranks weren't turning the right way in her brain.  
  
*The light is on, but nobody is home*  
  
He smirked at his clever remark, then stared as something weird happened.  
  
Her lips, they were eerily glowing! Light poured into Babidi's mouth as she continued the kiss. Babidi was now squirming, trying to get away, but with no avail. She held him close and did not let him go. Soon there was a large flash of light that temporarily blinded Shin.  
  
When he was able to remove his arm from his eyes and see, Babidi laid on the ground, unmoving. The woman was now clad in the apparel of a sorceress. She wore a lovely white dress that was adorned with diamonds. It could be fit for a human bride. Her hair was in twists that cascaded out into thick, long curls. A glass book, most likely filled with incantations, floated beside her.  
  
She walked over to the dying Babidi, book following her.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving", she quietly stated.  
  
He made an attempt to spit on her, but he missed and it landed upon his own face. He slowly then shut his eyes, never to open them again.  
  
Shin and everyone else, including Majin Vegeta and Buu stared at her, blank expressions adorning their faces. They said nothing, just stared.  
  
Finally Piccolo spoke up, "That must be the most interesting way I've ever seen a person killed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
See, hooray, a longer chapter! Yippee-Skippee! Please review! I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't, review anyway and tell me what you think, but please don't be too harsh. Thanks a bunches!  
  
By the way, if anyone is looking for a good book to read, then read Sabriel By Garth Nix. It is a wonderful story, I just finished it this morning, I loved it and I just can't stop talking about it! If you like fantasy, you love this one for sure! 


	5. Chapter 3: Buu's Dolly

Hello, and welcome to chapter 3 of Time Can Only Tell! I have really enjoyed writing this fic. I just want everyone to know something before I start: Unlike when I first started the story, I will not be putting up a chapter a day. I no longer have that great of motivation, especially because I really hate typing! I'll try and do a chapter a week and I'll still e-mail you when they are here!  
  
This is going to be another one of those very odd chapters. However, I like to think that weird stories keep people coming back for more. It's nice to read something new and different, is it not? Ok, well, on to the chapter! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragon Ball Z, in case you're wondering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: 'Buu's Dolly'  
  
  
  
The clouds were still rolling into the valley where everyone resided. It looked like a storm was brewing. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
It was amazingly dark in the valley, as if it were nightfall instead of the middle of the day. A cool breeze blew, slightly chilling the people of the valley.  
  
The woman noticed that everyone was staring at her. She quickly pulled up her dark sunglasses, placing them over her eyes once again. The men then regained control of their minds, as usual. She was quite surprised to find out that the curse had affected the children as well, who couldn't be more than eight years of age.  
  
*Damn it! I thought that killing Babidi would rid me of this stupid curse! Go ahead and laugh at me in hell Bibidi. I will find a way to break the spell, even if it kills me!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She suddenly looked over at Gohan and simply stated in her mind voice that was there, yet it wasn't there, "You are free."  
  
Gohan, suddenly regaining control over himself, fell forward in surprise. He quickly picked himself up off of the ground and glared at her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU AND JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!?" , he screamed with rage. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. How dare she control him like that?!? Could she be a worse threat than Majin Buu himself?  
  
She did not answer. She merely stood still like a statue, staring at him through those sunglasses. It was very creepy and it freaked Gohan out.  
  
*Why does she even wear those sunglasses? The sun's not even out!*  
  
Gohan couldn't help but wonder if she could even see with those on. It was quite dark in the valley due to the weather, so how could she see out of them?  
  
Why wasn't she answering him? Gohan's patience was quickly wearing thin.  
  
"Damn it, answer me!" , he screamed in frustration. His eyes were now dangerously switching back and forth from aqua green to ebony black. His anger was dangerously increasing.  
  
Still no words came from her mouth. Her body didn't move an inch, aside from her silvery hair that lightly blew with the rises and falls of the wind.  
  
Gohan was at a loss of what to do. What was wrong with this odd and spooky lady? Was she eccentric?  
  
However, she now seemed to come back to life. She slowly turned to face Majin Buu.  
  
It felt like time was slowing down. Minutes seemed more like hours. Hours like days. As the time passed, Gohan, and everyone else for that matter, waited for the answer to come.  
  
And it came.  
  
It was said very slowly, in a soft whispery voice that could make the devil shiver in fear. Her odd accent made her sound quite scary.  
  
"I do not take sides. I only do what I feel is right."  
  
With that said, her attention obviously went back to Majin Buu, who was looking at her awkwardly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Pretty girl look familiar, yes, yes*, Majin Buu thought as he gazed at the woman who stood about 25 feet away from him.  
  
*Buu seen this girl before, but where?*  
  
Buu was stumped. He stared at the woman while searching his memory fro any traces of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Universe damn it! I haven't got the power to defeat Majin Buu!*  
  
She had finished measuring up his power level and came to this horrible conclusion. He was too much for her to handle, especially alone.  
  
*What am I going to do?*  
  
The wind chilled her body as she thought about this. What could she possibly do? She was supposed to be able to come here and avenge her father easily. She would rather die than push all of her pride aside and ask for help from these powerful Saiya-jin strangers. She wouldn't be able to live with that answer.  
  
She was so deeply in though, that she almost jumped when Majin Buu suddenly started to walk towards her. Almost. Her silvery eyes filled with fear for a second, but then it was gone, hidden within the depths of her soul. She would stand her ground.  
  
He stopped about one foot in front of her. She mentally shivered. It was horrible being this close to the thing that had killed her father so very long ago.  
  
He was quite hideous too. He looked like a large pink blob. A large marshmallow man. She had never liked marshmallows very much anyway.  
  
She stared up at him. The height difference was quite noticeable now. She felt very small, but had too much pride to run away. It did scare her though, how he was staring at her.  
  
*Why is he looking at me like that?*  
  
Suddenly, Majin Buu yanked her sunglasses right off of her head, nearly ripping off her ears in the process. He held them in his hand for just a second before they were crunched in his strong grasp. The dark glass shards dropped to the ground.  
  
His gaze, however, never left her face. She now had a deer-caught-in- the-headlights look plastered upon her face as she stared right back at him. What was he going to do with her?  
  
She could see the curiosity in his eyes as he looked deeply into hers.  
  
*What is going through his mind right now?*  
  
"Buu remember you!", he suddenly exclaimed with his odd excitement, "You Buu's dolly!!!"  
  
Before she had any time to react to his weird statement, Buu had grabbed her up with one large hand and was whisking her around as if she weighed nothing.  
  
It hurt immensely! His grip was like steal around her. Her bones felt like they might give out on her and break under the intense pressure.  
  
Then she noticed something else. She couldn't breathe. His tight grasp was cutting off her oxygen supply.  
  
*Damn it! I can't use my majik with my arms pulled back like this!*  
  
She felt helpless. There was nothing that she could do! Tears of frustration and embarrassment welled up in her eyes. She hated feeling helpless!  
  
"Dolly, dolly, dolly!!! Buu love his dolly!!!"  
  
Suddenly she was getting this odd sense of déjà vu. Had he done this to her before, perhaps during his first awakening? She wasn't too sure. She couldn't remember too much about her life at Kaioshin-kai. But now the memories were coming at the worst time possible!  
  
She remembered. He had tossed her about like this one time before, calling her his 'little dolly'. Of course, she had been little then, unlike now.  
  
*He must have good memory to be able to recognize me after 2,000 years.*  
  
She brought back to reality when her neck was snapped back by the gravity force of his swinging. She was starting to feel light headed due to the lack of air. She could feel her consciousness slipping slowly away.  
  
She vaguely heard people screaming at Buu to put her down. However, with the world spinning around her, she didn't really care.  
  
Her ride then suddenly stopped.  
  
"Dolly no fun anymore!"  
  
Then she found herself pummeling through the air at a high speed.  
  
BANG!!!!! She landed in a hard surface.  
  
A cliff.  
  
She heard her bones snap on impact, not being able to take the anymore damage. She felt rocks dig into her flesh, blood oozing from her new wounds.  
  
It hurt. Very badly.  
  
She tried to move, but pain shot through her body, making her shudder. She stayed put. Everything was so blurry and it was all spinning anyway. The world looked fuzzy through her eyes, so she shut them willingly.  
  
However, she also felt somewhat relieved.  
  
*...he put me down...*  
  
With that thought in her head, everything went black as she sank into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, did you like it? Please review. Thank you. I'll try and have the 4th chapter up a.s.a.p. Until the next time... 


	6. Chapter 4: Dreams and Realities

Yet again, welcome back to Time Can Only Tell. I am so very sorry. I have had writer's block and I haven't worked on this story for what I think is about 2 weeks. Sorry peoples. I'll try harder. I guess that is what I get for trying to do four different chapter stories at one time. Oh well, one is nearly done, so we're good. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it gets odd at times, just like most of my other chapters. Oh well, give it a chance, that's all I ask. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: P.G. (that's me!) does not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams and Realities  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip.  
  
Soft droplets of water suddenly started to drop onto her face. She twitched. Her eyes slowly and painfully opened. Her vision was blurry.  
  
*Where am I?*  
  
She thought about it for a moment, or at least tried to. She felt rather dizzy and lightheaded. She could tell that it was dark wherever she was. Dark, damp, and cold. Her memory didn't seem to be working on her side now. She tried harder, searching the deep depths of her brain.  
  
*Oh yeah...Buu......threw me......*  
  
Right then she began to notice the pain again. It shot through her body intensely. She screamed, but no sound escaped from her mouth. As the waves of pain came, it could only bring tears to her eyes, for she could not call for any help.  
  
She tried to make sense of her surroundings. Her bruised hands slowly moved and felt around the hard surface that she was laying upon. Rock. But there was also some warm liquid. Blood, she realized. Her own shed blood.  
  
"Book", she said, using some of her quickly fading strength. No sound came out of her mouth. Her voice must have been damaged. However, the glass book mysteriously came anyway. It knew when it was being called. It flew over to her gracefully and stopped about a foot away from her face.  
  
"Open"  
  
It opened, obeying her every silent command. It was bound to her and her only, and would not take orders from any other person who might try.  
  
She tried to stay focused, within the confines of consciousness. That was hard. The pain kept coming, not stopping for her to find the healing spell that she so desperately needed.  
  
"Find...healing spell"  
  
The book quickly obeyed, its beautiful glass cover shining as it flew open. It flipped through its own pages, searching for the spell that she had requested. It suddenly stopped and leaned over so that she could read it.  
  
She looked at the pages. They were a big swirling blur. She felt her lightheadedness. She would not be able to read this off of the page on her own anytime soon.  
  
"Read to me"  
  
Suddenly she knew the exact spell. She knew the chant. The book had easily placed that information into her brain. The incantation was now hers to use.  
  
Surprisingly, it took a lot of energy to heal one's self in that manner. She wasn't sure if she was up to it.  
  
She could feel her ki dropping at a quick pace. Yes, indeed something had to be done about this situation. She could not sit here and die.  
  
However, if she didn't succeed she would be worse off than she was right now. This whole thing was very hard to consider reasonably too, since her mind wouldn't fully cooperate, due to the pain she was enduring. Thinking really strained her brain at this point in time.  
  
She looked around the dark cave, or at least, what she thought was a dark cave. She could see shadows lurking around. She didn't like it at all. She had no desire to die here.  
  
Quickly, she came to the conclusion that this was her only choice. She had gotten herself into a lose/lose situation. This was her only chance to live, and damn it, she wanted to live! She was not about to let this possibility go to waste.  
  
She lipped the words slowly. She could feel her majik surround her, draining her energy so that it could perform the task at hand. Hopefully she would not die from the lack of energy. If she did, the majik could not bring her back to life, making this move very risky on her park.  
  
Her power now lowered at an extremely fast pace. Spookily fast. It felt unreal to her. She found that she could no longer stay focused or even awake. Her eyelids grew heavy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into the familiar state of unconsciousness. However, this time it was not peaceful or restful like the other had been. She could feel the majik in her dream this time. This time her dream would be laced with the future. Events that had yet to come, though they would. Every time she had one of these they always came true. Her premonition came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Supreme Kaio was having a time getting to Gohan. He was all beat up and bloody. He felt so very weak. He dropped to his knees and tried to crawl over to him. He knew Gohan was close. He was, in fact, the only chance they had now to win over Majin Buu.  
  
*I must........get to ........Gohan.........*  
  
He dragged himself as far as he could. However, that wasn't very much further. He soon could not take it anymore and went off into a vast state of unconsciousness. He soon found himself in a dream world and in a dream that he had not had for an eternity, quite literally.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
He walked outside, finally done with today's work. He looked around. A soft breeze gently pulled at his Mohawk as he looked around for the bodyguard and child. They were easily spotted.  
  
The East Kaioshin watched her with a look of amusement plastering his face. This was always fun to watch. Infinity had always been incredibly fast for any Kaioshin or any age. Surely she would fare well if she raced a Saiya-jin. Speed was one of Infinity's many talents, and she always took full advantage of it.  
  
Kibito chased after her. Poor Kibito. The bodyguard had never once been able to tag the child while playing this game. And by Kaioshin standards, Kibito was very fast. However, the child was always a few yards ahead of him.  
  
Now Kibito looked rather worn out. He had sweat beads running down his face. His face sported a look of exhaustion. However, the child appeared unphased. In fact, it didn't even look like she was trying. She had a look of craftiness on her face, her Majikxcian bloodright showing through her Kaioshin placement.  
  
And she had every right to wear that look because she was indeed very clever. Perhaps a little bit too clever for her own good. She showed it too. Everytime that Kibito would phase out and reappear right in front of her, she would run the opposite way, leaving Kibito in the dust. Every time he did it he came so close to catching her, but she didn't ever panic, she just went in the other direction. This showed her confidence as well.  
  
The East Kaioshin watched Kibito again. Well, at least this kept him in good physical condition and helped keep his reflexes sharp (since Infinity enjoyed making sharp turns, hurdling over objects, and running in tight circles). He did however feel sorry for Kibito as he slowed down and fell to the ground to catch his breath. He was too tired to continue. The child had a never-ending energy supply and Kibito truly couldn't handle it any longer.  
  
Now, where had the child went off to? He had been so busy thinking about Kibito's well being that he had forgotten about her whereabouts. He scanned the light horizon in search of her. There were no children to be seen anywhere. In fact, the place was a little bit too quiet now with the only sound being Kibito gasping for air.  
  
"HUG ATTACK!!!!!"  
  
The East Kaioshin was suddenly ambushed from behind. Small but strong arms tightly gripped around his waist. They both fell to the ground. She still held him tightly, her face buried in his stomach.  
  
"I win Shin-san! You couldn't find me or even sense my attack coming!", she stated, giggling like mad.  
  
He sighed. "So I did. Well, I shall have to work on my ki sensing skills.", he stated, wrapping one arm around her to somewhat return her monstrous bear hug.  
  
These carefree moments were ones that he truly cherished. The child made him feel so very stress-free and happy to be alive. For the first time he was looking at his life with a positive attitude.  
  
As she got up he opened his eyes again. He blinked a few times. He was staring at her........but she was the mysterious woman who had fought with Buu a while ago! She looked down at him and gave him something of a smile.  
  
Why hadn't he seen this before!!!!! She was Infinity!!! How incredibly stupid he had been to not notice the resemblance and remember the previous battle with Majin Buu! She had of course been there! He saw it all now!  
  
He was awake, he just now realized. She was really looking down at him. Emotions started to overtake him, for he hadn't seen her for ages! Why had she left him? How was it that she had survived all of this time and he had never found her?!?  
  
"You......You are her! You are Infinity!", he somehow stuttered out. Shock covered his face. She was alive. After all of these years......she was still alive!!!  
  
"Yes", she replied softly, "Come along, we must get Gohan."  
  
Gohan had fled his mind with her now here. He knew that he had to get to him, yet there were so many things he wished for her to explain to him right now.  
  
"...but.....where......how....?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now it is important to get to Gohan before he passes on. He must go and pull the Z Sword out from the stone."  
  
"But....wait! Maybe it is you who should take a pull! Have you ever tried it?"  
  
"I could, but it is not my destiny. I have seen the future. Gohan is the one to do it, as you have suspected all along. Now, we must hurry and try to get there before it is too late."  
  
There were so many things in Shin's head right now. If only he could ask her a few questions.......but he couldn't. The fate of the universe had to come first. No one needed to tell him twice. They both took off running in the direction of Gohan's fading ki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thank you. Sorry if that got confusing. In case I lost you, it was Shin's dream, and then he woke up only to find that she had healed him. I tried. Expect some explanations in the next chapter. I'll try and have it up before I go off to camp. Have a good day! 


	7. Chapter 5: Expected and Unexpected

Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell. First of all, I'd like to thank everybody for their lovely reviews. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: The Expected and Unexpected  
  
Fast legs sprinted across the small clearing. The wind blew against them, as if it was not on their side and wanted to keep them from reaching their destination. However, these two were very determined to get where they wanted to go, and so nothing of that nature was about to stop them.  
  
They slid to a halt as they saw the person they were looking for. Gohan. He looked terrible. He was all bloody and broken.  
  
Quickly, Infinity got down on her hands and knees and placed two gentle fingers on the side of his throat, feeling around for a pulse.  
  
"He's still got a weak pulse.", she stated softly.  
  
"Perhaps I should revive him?", a deep voice said from behind the two. Both Shin and Infinity jumped, having not sensed the other person there.  
  
"Kibito!?!"  
  
The Dai Kaioshin stared at this being. He had died; he himself had seen this with his own eyes.  
  
"But.....You were dead! How did you.....?!?"  
  
"I really don't know. I thought I was dead."  
  
"The Dragon Balls", Infinity stated, turning the heads of both men towards her, "You were revived with the rest of the people on Earth by the Dragon Balls. I saw this in my dream."  
  
They stared at her. Finally Kibito spoke up.  
  
"Infinity?"  
  
A small smile appeared upon her lips. "You have a good memory Kibito"  
  
A short silence followed this revelation. Nobody was quite sure of what to say or do. Finally, they all turned their attention to Gohan.  
  
"You can heal Gohan when we arrive at Kaioshin-kai.", Shin stated.  
  
"What?!? Why are we going to take him to Kaioshin-kai?!?"  
  
"He is going to pull the Z sword."  
  
"WHAT?!?!? But that is supposed to be done by a Kaio!"  
  
"Kibito, you know that we have all taken our turns trying. Now it is Gohan's turn to try. I have a feeling that if he can pull it out and master it then he can defeat Majin Buu."  
  
Kibito didn't question this anymore, though it was quite obvious that he was not happy with this decision. He did not hesitate to pick up Gohan. Shin took Infinity by the hand so that she could come too. They quickly muttered the words 'kai-kai' and immediately teleported off of the planet Earth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lavender sky shimmered as they appeared at Kaioshin-kai. The moons seemed to glow. Trees blew with a wind that almost sparkled. The place seemed magical. It was amazing, even to those who had lived there for eternities already.  
  
Kibito laid Gohan down in the soft grass. He set his hand on his chest and started to revive him. Shin watched the procedure while Infinity looked around a bit.  
  
Soon it was done and Kibito removed his hand. Gohan slowly arises. He looks around, astounded.  
  
"Wow, this place is really something...... Where are we?"  
  
"This is the planet of Kaioshin-kai", Shin told him, "Follow me"  
  
He flew off. Gohan, Kibito, and Infinity soon follow. Gohan appeared a bit confused, but followed none the less.  
  
The group of four flew until they reached the large cliff that contained the Z sword. They all landed.  
  
"Go ahead and give it a try Gohan", Shin coaxed. He was very sure that Gohan could do it. After all, Infinity had dreamed it, and her dreams were always accurate. If she saw it in her dream, then it was surely meant to be.  
  
Gohan, who was now wearing formal Kaioshin clothing thanks to Kibito, grabbed onto the sword's handle and pulled. In fact, he yanked with all of his might.  
  
The sword stayed in the stone however. Gohan fell over with exhaustion.  
  
"Wow, that is wedged in there really good!"  
  
"I told you he couldn't do it. This is meant for a Kaio to pull out", Kibito said.  
  
"Why don't you give it another try Gohan.", Shin stated, not at all phased by Kibito's lack of faith in Gohan.  
  
"Alright, here we go again!", Gohan said then pushed up with all of his might. He soon ascended to the Super Saiya-jin status. In fact, shortly after that he flickered into level two. A large wind engulfed them all as he reached the level two mark. Everyone's hair blew wildly. Gohan and the sword were surrounded by his golden aura.  
  
Suddenly the rock underneath the sword started to crack. It cracked a lot and with one last mighty tug, the Z sword came out of it's rocky home.  
  
"You did it Gohan!", Shin stated happily. Kibito stood there with his mouth open in awe. Infinity watched, expressionless. She had already known about this and wasn't the least bit surprised.  
  
"Now, let's go over there and you can learn to master the sword Gohan!", Shin said excitedly, pointing to a clear field to the right. They all started to fly over there. Gohan was behind, barely being able to lug the sword with him.  
  
Kibito, of course, noticed this. "The sword can't possibly be that heavy."  
  
"Well, maybe a big guy like you can hold it better.", he said, handing Kibito the sword. Once Gohan let go of the sword Kibito's arms fell down and his fingers were squished underneath the sword's bulk.  
  
Kibito stared at the sword after he had freed his hands. He was speechless. That was one heavy piece of metal!  
  
Infinity bent down and amazingly picked up the sword with ease. She swung it around a bit with expertise.  
  
"Hmm........not bad. Gohan, have you ever done any sword fighting before?"  
  
Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and sweat drops. Their mouths were hanging open. She gave them a questioning look.  
  
Gohan finally responded with, "H-how......can you pick it up so easily?!? I can barely lift it!!!!!"  
  
"Answer my question.", she said, giving him that creepy look again. It was like he could see her eyes glow through her sun glasses.  
  
"N-no"  
  
"Well, then we should get started now. The sooner you learn it, the sooner you can go and defeat Majin Buu."  
  
With that said, Infinity began to teach Gohan the skills of the sword. This amazed both Kaioshin and bodyguard. She did not appear to be strong at all, but she waved the sword like it was nothing at all.  
  
*Perhaps we do have a chance at winning this battle*, the Supreme Kaio thought as he watched Gohan quickly learn and perfect his skills and techniques.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Frankly, I'm sorry that you all had to read this chapter. It is pretty much a filler. Stuff that has to be put in the story, that you already knew about. I promise that the next chapter will be much better. However, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll try and have the next chapter out by the end of the week. Have a nice day! 


	8. Chapter 6: Painstaking Truth

Hola! Welcome back to the story Time Can Only Tell! I'm so glad that people have been enjoying this fic and giving me such wonderful reviews. You don't know how happy you all make me!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 6: Painstaking Truth  
  
The day was still lovely at Kaioshin-kai. The trees gently blew as a shimmering breeze of very fresh air floated through them. The atmosphere was the same, but someone new had just arrived.  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin. Here to give Gohan secret powers that would help him defeat Majin Buu. They sat there silently: Gohan at full concentration and the old man with his arms up giving him power. It was quite a sight to see.  
  
Infinity had not seen this coming. She had seen coming to Kaioshin- kai and training Gohan with the Z sword, but that is where the vision had stopped. Or at least, where the visibility had stopped. There had been something else too. Something too blurry to make out. This puzzled Infinity. Usually she could see whatever the dream was showing her clearly. Why was it blurry?  
  
Perhaps it was something that she shouldn't know about yet. However, sometimes she saw things that she didn't want to see, but no matter how hard she tried to prevent them, they would happen anyway. She couldn't change time, there was no way to do that. She had figured that out a long time ago.  
  
*But why couldn't I see it?*  
  
She continued sitting on the ground, totally stumped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shin looked around. Gohan and the Dai Kaioshin were sitting on the grass working towards their goal about 25 feet away from himself. Goku laid under a nearby tree, sleeping. Kibito stood behind him, keeping a watchful eye, as always. Then there was Infinity, who appeared to be lost in thought under another tree about 10 feet away.  
  
The Dai Kaioshin got up and slowly walked towards her. His curiosity was getting the best of him. Now was as good of a time as any.  
  
He sat down beside her, not making a single sound. All that you could hear was the light breeze as it whipped around them.  
  
"So you wish for me to tell you about my past?", she asked calmly. Obviously she had read his mind. That was to be expected though.  
  
She continued. "I could tell you what you want to hear.........or I could tell you the truth."  
  
He stared at her now, his eyes widening at this realization. As much as wished that her life had been a walk in the park, it wasn't. It was nowhere near it.  
  
"Do you still want to know?"  
  
He thought it over for a few seconds, then slowly nodded his head.  
  
"The truth hurts", she said, not looking away from her gaze ahead. The tiny wind gusts blew her silvery hair every which way. She made no attempt to keep it in line. "But, I know you'll be curious until you find out."  
  
He looked around at the people surrounding them. Perhaps they should wait and discuss this in privacy, if it was truly that bad.  
  
"Don't worry. They can't hear us. I tuned their ears out a while ago."  
  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"The night you ran from me."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
She sat there, thinking a bit. Gathering her memories and sorting them quickly. It was obvious that she didn't know where to start.  
  
"How about I just ask questions, and we will somehow get to the bottom of the whole story?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why did you run away from me that night Infinity?"  
  
"I was horrified. I thought that I had been the cause of my father's death."  
  
He looked at her strangely. "What? You had nothing to do with that!"  
  
"I thought that since I had dreamed it, it came true because of me. I thought that when I dreamed of something, it came true. Later I figured out that all Majikxcians have visions of the future. I was not creating the future, I was merely seeing it as it would be."  
  
"So that's why you ran away?"  
  
"Yes, I thought I would be blamed for his death. I was afraid of what would happen to myself, so I ran."  
  
Shin sighed. She had been scared of him. This upset him deeply. He had thought that he had earned her trust. "So.......where did you go to from there?"  
  
"Well, I went straight to Majiksei. I wasn't quite sure why at the time, but I felt as if I had to go. Like it was where I should be now that my one Kaioshin relation was dead. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."  
  
"So I went there. I-I somehow teleported there. Don't ask me how. I don't even know how exactly I did it. I have tried and tried to do it again, but I cannot. It seems to have been a one-time thing. I was here one second, then I was there the next."  
  
Teleportation? How bizarre. But he could tell that it was the truth. Infinity wasn't a liar. He always had expected the unexpected when he was around her. You had to.  
  
"I knew I was there too when I arrived. I had just made a journey that should have taken a year or so in less than 3 seconds. It scared me at first. I did not know that I was capable of such things."  
  
"Wow, I wonder how you did it...... That's amazing!"  
  
She managed something of a smile. Yes, perhaps there was a hint of the Infinity he had once knew that was still in her today.  
  
"What did you do once you arrived?", the Dai Kaioshin asked, now enthralled in the story of her life.  
  
"Well, I wandered around aimlessly for quite a while. I knew I was looking for something, but I wasn't sure of exactly what, if that makes any sense at all."  
  
"Yes, it does somewhat."  
  
"So I was just looking and looking. Searching for something that kept calling for me."  
  
Shin looked at her. She looked like she was having flashbacks of this mentally. She looked rather engaged in her memories now.  
  
"Go on........"  
  
She swallowed and then took a deep breath. He could tell that she didn't really want to say anymore. He placed a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
"......If you don't want to say, Infinity, then you don't-"  
  
"I found my aunt. That's who I was looking for. Aunt Timeless."  
  
She paused for a second, then continued on. "She said that she had been expecting me. She saw me in a dream."  
  
"However, I really didn't care about my new-found relative. I was interested in the book that floated beside her." Infinity pointed to the book that floated by her side now. Its crystal cover glimmered in the soft moonlight of Kaioshin-kai. "It was what was calling to me. It wanted me. It wanted me as its owner. Every day and night that I spent with Aunt Timeless, I never truly heard one word that she said. I only heard the book. It wouldn't leave me alone. It kept calling out to me."  
  
She paused. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She blinked several times, refusing to let them fall.  
  
"Infinity........you can stop now if you want........."  
  
"No.........you would find out sooner or later anyway. I have to tell you. It was apart of the dream I just had. I told you my whole life story in that dream, so therefore, I have to tell you here. Even if I didn't tell you now, you would be told sooner or later, because every dream is a dream of the future, and you can't prevent them from becoming realities."  
  
He shut his mouth. She was determined to tell him this, so he would listen.  
  
She shut her eyes and took several breaths. Though this took very little time, it seemed like forever. It felt as though time was slowing down.  
  
She finally opened up her eyes, then quietly continued. Her voice was no louder than a whisper, but her heard every word just fine.  
  
"It wouldn't leave me alone. It got into my mind and asked me to commit horrible crimes. The most terrible atrocities; things that my father had always taught me not to do. It wouldn't leave me alone. It never ceased. It just kept tormenting me, as it would until I completed the task that it wanted me to."  
  
"You see, at Majiksei every family has a family book. It has records of every spell and talent that your family has ever possessed, records as old as time. Once a family member dies, it is passed onto another. It is very useful to have the book with you. It tells you many secrets about your powers and it helps you reach your full potential."  
  
"Wow, it sounds like a wonderful tool."  
  
"Yes, it is. Sadly, when the book tires of you, it calls out to another family member to take it from the previous."  
  
She continued slowly, whispering the words softly. "It wanted me to get rid of her so that I could possess it. And so I did."  
  
Shin's eyes widened. He felt a chill go down his spine at the realization of what she was telling him.  
  
"It told me to murder my aunt. And I did."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did I succeed in creeping you out? Please review! Thanks! I'm sorry to say that her life hasn't been a walk in the park. You'll find out Shin's reaction next time!  
  
ATTENTION ALL READERS!!! Should I crank the rating up to R? It is starting to get kinda bad. Tell me what you think in your review. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 7: Surprising History

Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell!!! Updates might begin to be few and far between now, since I start school tomorrow. I still say that they won't take me alive!!! I really don't want to go back. I swear, they are going to have to drag me onto that school bus tomorrow morning. Well, enough of that and onto the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that I will never own DBZ. It is merely a dream that will never become a reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 7: Surprising History  
  
Shin's blood ran cold. The air was at a nice temperature all around him, but the words that she spoke made him shiver.  
  
"I.......I stabbed her. She fell over and laid there with a shocked expression written all over her face. .........There was blood everywhere.....so much blood..........."  
  
Her face was now emotionless. She was hiding her true feelings, he was sure of it. Yet she kept going with the description as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Shin was in shock. All of the work that the Dai Kaioshin had went through to make her behave and teach her wrong from right had gone down the drain so very quickly. The child was no longer innocent at all. She was nothing like she had been before. And now, she scared him again. The only other time she had managed this was when he first met her at a young age. He had assumed the worst about her and then figured out that she was just a normal child. Well, not any more. There was a certain coldness about her now that made him wish that he could scoot away from her.  
  
But he couldn't. The last thing that she needed right now was another enemy. Dear universe, she could kill him if she wanted to, he knew it.  
  
"Yes", she said, interrupting his train of thought, "It scared me too at the time. In fact, everything that I've done still scares me today. At the time I didn't know why I had done it. It haunted me that I murdered someone. I killed someone!!! A relative!!! I hid under a table in that room for an indefinite amount of time. I just stared at her dead body for the longest time; the blood dried up and I was still there, looking at her, wishing that I could turn back time and never come here."  
  
She stopped to pull a floating clump of silvery hair out of her face. It was stubborn and kept blowing back into the same place. She frowned and soon gave up on it and let it fly free.  
  
"However, I soon became curious of the book that floated around me. It wouldn't leave me alone either that whole time. It told me to read it. It really wanted me to. I could easily ignore it at first, being rather traumatized about my relative and all, but after a while it could not be ignored. And so I started to read it. The reading went by slowly at first, I mean, after all, I was very young at the time and not so good at that task quite yet. Soon, however, I was going at a extremely quick pace. I got into it very quickly. I was learning it quickly."  
  
"It consisted of things that I already should have known. About the history of Majiksei and all of my previous relatives. It told about all of their lives, their powers and how to use them, and their fates. I found out soon that I could not pull myself away from the book. It's very enthralling once you start reading it. Everything you need to know to survive at Majiksei is in there. All the spells that my foremothers used as well. Every descendant of mine who has had the book has their whole history stored in its pages. It's wonderful and truly interesting."  
  
Shin finally worked up the nerve to ask her something. "......Even stuff about your mother?"  
  
She paused, as if deciding whether to talk about that or not. "Yeah, even stuff about her. Some stuff I really didn't want to know. I didn't feel sorry about Aunt Timeless' death after reading about how she killed my mother after giving birth to me for the book. She didn't die from childbirth, but from the poison her sister Timeless slipped into the cup of water that she drank during the whole thing."  
  
Shin's eyes widened. This hideous murder had gone on right under all of the Kaio's noses!!! And how had this Lady Timeless gotten to the Dai Kaioshin's palace unnoticed?!? If she could, then what prevented other Majikxcians from coming in and reeking havoc upon the Kaio's?  
  
*This isn't good*  
  
"She did it?!?!? How did she get to Kaioshin-kai unnoticed?!?", Shin asked, horrified by the thought of mysterious people lurking around there without him knowing anything about it.  
  
"I'm not sure. I do know that the book instructed her to do so, however, or she wouldn't have tried something so daring. The Kaios are the only people that the Majikxcians fear."  
  
Shin tried to then calm himself down. All of this information at once was quite hard to digest. He stared at his surroundings of beauty. Could Lady Timeless have hid out here while waiting for the right moment to come and kill Lady Evermore?  
  
*How can these people be so ruthless?!?*  
  
"I'm not sure. They are just born that way I think. It's the way they were raised and it is what they are used to." Infinity stated.  
  
Shin stared at her again. How often did she read his mind?!?  
  
She smirked. "Sorry, sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. Plus you think quite loudly. It's hard to ignore."  
  
He just stared at her. She was quite amazing. It was a wonder that she herself couldn't defeat Majin Buu. This fact scared the Kaioshin out of his wits. If she can't do it then who can?  
  
"This may sound strange, but I might just be able to defeat Majin Buu."  
  
"You can?" Shin said, jumping up, getting totally excited. If she could then the universe would be saved!!!  
  
"I don't know. See, I don't even know my own limits. They change a lot. I figure out I can do things sometimes that I had tried before and could not do. It's rather odd in that nature. I notice powers that I didn't know I had. When I discover them they are recorded in the book, to wait for the next person who will obtain the book."  
  
"UNIVERSE!!!", Shin said rather loudly. He hadn't come across that thought yet. How stupid of him! "What if the book sends someone to take your place!?!"  
  
"Don't worry about that. I don't have any family left to take the book from me, so all is safe for now. I don't have to worry until I have a child, which won't be anytime soon."  
  
"Ah.....good.", he said, relieved. He didn't want her to leave this world just yet. Not when she had so much to live for.  
  
There was quiet. The two of them watched as Gohan was slowly having his mystical powers brought out of him. Rou Dai Kaioshin was watching some exercise video with girls working out, practically drooling on himself. Other than that, the planet they were on was quite peaceful and lovely.  
  
"You know", Shin said slowly, "If you want to be the Dai Kaioshin, I must let you. You seem to be more qualified than me and the position really was supposed to go to you anyhow. If you want it, it is yours."  
  
She looked him straight in the eye, then replied, "I don't want your job. You do good at it and have much more experience than I. I truly have no desire for the job anyhow."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
They went back to the silence. Infinity finally decided to continue her story.  
  
"Well, after learning the book, I practiced my Majik for a long time at Majiksei. I sort of gave up my good side for that amount of time. I was just like a normal Majikxcian. I killed, stole, and cheated my way to every victory of my life. The good was gone."  
  
"I was truly evil then. There was no denying it. And my evil side is much more powerful than me right now. I'm sure that Shadow Infinity could defeat Majin Buu in a millisecond. However, she is much to dangerous to bring out. She is a last resort. Once she is out, I don't know if she'll let the good back in. And then you'll have much more to worry about."  
  
*Evil side?*  
  
"That's right. When the Majikxcian blood totally outflows the Kaioshin blood then I become Shadow Infinity. She is truly evil. She has no emotion, no compassion whatsoever. She kills eagerly for fun. She likes power too, so she'd probably try to go after you if I set her free. Plus, she is extremely vain. A totally horrible person all in all. Someone you do not want to deal with, believe me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"IF ONLY I KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON!!!", Goku screamed from the sideline in frustration.  
  
One Dai Kaioshin and a rather surprised Majikxcian/Kaioshin looked over to see a nervous Goku pacing around Kibito.  
  
".........Perhaps.......this isn't the time for our chat either. I think we should wait a little bit longer."  
  
Shin could only nod. They walked over to Goku and got him to sit down. It might be a while before Gohan could go and fight Majin Buu. Goku was obviously having a hard time doing nothing at all while the Earth was torn to shambles, which was of course quite understandable.  
  
"Here, you can watch the fight with this!" Rou Dai Kaioshin said and tossed a glass ball over to the group of people. When it stopped the lookout appeared in the ball. It was a clear image of it too. They could see the whole fight too!  
  
They all sit and watch Majin Buu fight Gotenks, hoping that Gohan will soon be ready to go and take down Majin Buu for good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not quite sure where I want to go from here in the fic, but I'll surely figure it out pretty quickly. I know exactly how I want it to end, so that helps a lot. Well, thanks for reading! Have a nice day! 


	10. Chapter 8: Evil Returns

Hello, and welcome to Time Can Only Tell! Does this introduction get boring? Or does anybody even bother to read it? Probably not....oh well! I'm excited to be putting up new chapters, as always. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 8: Evil Returns  
  
Everyone stared into the crystal ball, their hearts accelerating with every move. Gohan was out there trying his best, but his best was just wasn't cutting it. The fight had been fair until Majin Buu had absorbed both Gotenks and Piccolo. Now he seemed to have the extra power that was needed to destroy Gohan. The fight was going downhill for our heros.  
  
The five people sat closely around the visual ball, totally entranced. Teeth were gritted. Palms were sweaty. Hands were shaking. The tension was so thick that you could only cut it with a strong sword. Only one thing was rolling through their heads.  
  
This is the end.  
  
Finally the Supreme Kaioshin could not take the silent tension any longer. "NO!!! THERE MUST BE A WAY!!!"  
  
He was now on his feet, his face plastered with determination. This universe was his responsibility and he would not just sit and watch it go to shambles. No, there must surely be a way to defeat Majin Buu!  
  
*But how?*  
  
"There must be a way........", he said, sounding rather exasperated, but a little bit calmer than before, ".....to defeat Majin Buu. I will not give up now, or ever."  
  
*You ask for a miracle Supreme Kaioshin. How do you know that Majin Buu shall be defeated?*  
  
*Where there is a will, there is a way. I know that this universe will find a way to survive Infinity. I just know it.*  
  
She sighed out loud. "Very well Supreme Kaioshin. You have asked for a miracle, and so I shall grant you one."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Infinity slowly stood up, her knees shaking with fear. She knew the consequences of Shadow Infinity very well. She was scared of her, and she had very good reason to be.  
  
But this might be their only chance.  
  
She shivered as she turned away from the ball and stared at one of the many moons of Kaioshin-kai. *I hope that I will not do anything that I will regret.*  
  
*Dear universe, please let this work*, she quickly wished.  
  
She brushed her blowing hair out of her face. This was it. Shadow Infinity would soon emerge again, and she would never be herself again. A crystalline tear fell from her eye. One single drop; the last one that she would ever shed.  
  
She took a few deep breaths, then whispered the mere words that would change her into all that she fought against.  
  
"Infinidad del bultos"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*....no......No......NO!!!!!*, the Dai Kaioshin's mind screamed as he realized what she was doing, "NO!!!!! DON'T DO IT INFINITY!!!!!"  
  
However, he spoke much too late. He could feel her power growing, increasing at an abnormally fast rate. The winds were picking up and swirling around her, making her silvery locks blow crazily above her head.  
  
Suddenly a black flame erupted around her, engulfing her small body. Her back arched and she grabbed her head as if in pain. Shin's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like this.  
  
The strong wind seemed to whisper something quite inaudible to the normal ear, but yet you could hear it. There was some other presence there. Shin could feel it arise out of nowhere. Everyone could.  
  
Infinity was soon pulled to her knees involuntarily. She clutched her head tightly and started to scream. The dark light immediately expanded immensely, blinding all who watched this event.  
  
Dark shimmering smoke followed the large explosion. Everyone speedily got up onto their feet. Shin opened his eyes, trying to see her through the huge cloud of smog.  
  
It started to dissipate ever so slowly. Shin could soon see the scene before him.  
  
She stood there, facing the opposite way as the rest of them. Infinity looked the same down to about every last detail about her. However, she seemed to have a different aura about her. An evil one.  
  
He could feel the evil within her. She did not make any attempt to hide it; she showed it off proudly.  
  
Her arms slowly arose into the air and she lazily stretched a bit. Her neck made cracking noises as she rolled it from side to side.  
  
She suddenly stops and a mirror appears in her hand. Infinity looks at herself and frowns from what Shin can see in the mirror. Suddenly her clothes and hair start to eerily glow.  
  
When they stop, she is wearing an all black strapless gown and her silvery hair is up done quite fancily. She looks quite stunning, in a very odd type of way.  
  
She looks into the mirror again and smirks. She then looks beyond it, making eye contact with Shin through the glass of the mirror. Her smirk increases.  
  
She halfway turns towards them, her neck turning the rest of the way to face them. Infinity looked them all in the eyes.  
  
*No, it is no longer her.*  
  
"You are...........Shadow Infinity." Shin stated in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Her silvery eyes glowed and widened. "That I am." She stated clearly in her whispery voice.  
  
"And you, you have what I want", she continued, taking a slow step forward. "You have the keys to the universe Dai Kaioshin. Give them to me."  
  
The look on her face told him that she meant business. His jaw dropped.  
  
Goku interrupted the silent tension. "Aren't you going to defeat Majin Buu?!?"  
  
She snapped her fingers. Goku suddenly laid against a large boulder, pinned there by large glass shards.  
  
"Perhaps.........but which to do first?", she questioned herself.  
  
She looked towards the crystal ball that laid abandoned on the ground. She watched Majin Buu for quite some time, staring at it in an entranced manner.  
  
She looked towards the Supreme Kaio, then back at the ball again. It smashed under her intense eye, the magical glass going every which way.  
  
"I shall kill Buu and then I shall come back and kill you." She stated, then disappeared into nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*"Infinidad del bultos" is a rough Spanish translation for Infinity of the Shadows, otherwise known as Shadow Infinity.  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! Thanks a million! Well, sorry that that took so long to get out. I kept forgetting my Spanish/English dictionary at home. Finally I found this site where it translates English to Spanish, so that's how I got my words for this. I hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Ciao!  
  
-P.G. 


	11. Chapter 9: Femme Fatal

Hola!!! Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! I'm proud to say that today I have a special episode! Well, not more special than the usual, but ya know..... I'm celebrating 250 reviews! No, not 250 for this fic.....lol. It's the fact that I've submitted 250 reviews to other assorted fanfics! Yay! And this has all been done in a 4 month period! Cool, eh? Well, I think it is........ Anyway, I'd like to keep this up, so if you have a fic that you think I'd like then suggest it to me and I'll go read it! Now, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 9: Femme Fatal  
  
Earth was so peaceful. Only two of the few beings left made noise. These were loud, violent noises created by Gohan and Majin Buu.  
  
Soon however, this would change, for another being sat on a rock, unnoticed by the two. She watched, a smirk painted on her dainty face.  
  
*This will be much too easy.*  
  
Gracefully she pulled a mirror up out of nowhere. She looked herself over, making sure her appearance was appropriate. Yes, vanity was a quality that Shadow Infinity possessed. She greatly valued her looks. Anybody could tell that she was concerned with it. It was just how she was.  
  
"Hmm.........beautiful, as always." She stated, and lowered the mirror for a second. Suddenly a sneaky expression claimed her face over. Ideas hit seemed to hit her frequently.  
  
Not giving it a second thought, she threw her mirror at Gohan. A second later he was on the ground, the mirror having hit him square in the face. She smirked; she still had perfect aim.  
  
The glass was shattered. He had shards of the mirror stuck in his face. Blood dripped down, and he made no movement to get up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh dear universe!!!", Kaioshin cried out as he watched the scene out of the new glass ball that Rou Dai Kaioshin had pulled up. Gohan was dead. She killed Gohan!!!  
  
He looked over to Goku, who now appeared to be furious. Shin understood his anger, after all, his son had just been killed. A son that had been trying to save the universe, only to be brought down by a person from the same fighting side.  
  
*No, that's not right either. Shadow Infinity's not on our side.*  
  
"What are we going to do?!?" Rou Dai Kaioshin stated in a voice filled with panic, "She said she was going to come back here when she killed Buu!!!!!"  
  
The old man was appearing rather frantic. Usually he was the one to keep his cool. If he was loosing his nerve, then what did this mean to the rest of the group?  
  
Kaioshin was about to state that he had no idea of what to do, when he was interrupted by Goku. "If she comes here, she will regret it." He said, his eyes flickering dangerously between green to black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was only one person who didn't really know what was going on. That person happened to be Majin Buu himself.  
  
*What happened?*  
  
First he had been fighting with the guy who they called Gohan. However, he was struck with something which seemed to come out of virtually nowhere.  
  
Buu slowly walked over to him, almost expecting it to be a trick of some sort that would make him loose his focus. He looked at the young man. He had a large glass shard protruding through his head, with many others coming from other points in his face. Blood was everywhere.  
  
This could not be fake. Buu was certain that this was very real.  
  
*How?*  
  
What exactly had happened? Was there someone else here? Was that even possible for someone else to be alive? He had already wiped away the life off of this planet. Was it possible that he had missed a person?  
  
He searched for kis. There were none. None to found.  
  
So, why was he getting this feeling of déjà vu? That mirror had not come out of nowhere, that's for sure. Someone or something was there.  
  
Buu was now mad. Whatever it was, it had killed his challenger. He had wanted to kill the Earthling! Now this new person would have to pay!  
  
"COME OUT AND CHALLENGE ME!!!!! COME OUT NOW!!!!!" He screamed with frustration.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow Infinity watched him from on high. She floated up in the air, her dress rippling with the passing breezes. He couldn't sense her. Yes, this was much to easy.  
  
*I wish I had a challenge.*  
  
The overgrown marshmallow was hardly a challenge. She knew exactly what his ki was, and it wasn't very high at all. And now he called for her to come out and challenge him! The whole concept of this was funny!  
  
*A challenge eh? That's what you want? Yes, I'll challenge you. You'll wish that Gohan had killed you when I'm done with your sorry carcass.*  
  
Now, how would she kill him? He was only going to be her warm up routine. She had the whole universe to conquer. Perhaps more. He was merely the start of her evil.  
  
*What should I do?*  
  
She continued to float in the beautiful blue sky as she contemplated the many ways that she could rid Buu of his life. Mainly trying to decide which one would be more fun for her and more painful for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The beauty of Kaioshin-kai was now ignored. There was a hard situation on hand, and none of their thoughts left the topic of Shadow Infinity.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Kaioshin kept looking behind himself, half expecting to see her there about to attack him. Not being able to see her was making everyone rather uneasy.  
  
"Why hasn't she attacked Buu?"  
  
That was a good question. Perhaps she was trying to get on their nerves by taking her sweet time. Maybe she wanted them to formulate a plan so that she could destroy them while they were in their glory.  
  
When dealing with Shadow Infinity, it is hard to tell what she might be thinking. And that is what scared everyone the most.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Majin Buu continued to look around the desert for any sign of life. He knew something was out there; he was not stupid.  
  
"COME OUT AND FIGHT!!!!!" He bellowed out. Nobody answered.  
  
His patience had worn thin. He hated that the person had not show himself. What a chicken, to not accept his challenge.  
  
Just as he was about to call out again into the windy desert, a pair of delicate, but extremely strong hands grabbed him. One grabbed around his stomach, the other covering his mouth. He could see long black nails on the hand that covered his mouth. He tried to scream, surprised greatly by this new person's appearance. He couldn't though. He found that he could not move at all.  
  
He felt the person breathing against his ear. A voice then whispered to him.  
  
"Boo"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! Thanks! Well, I'll try and have the next chapter out soon. In fact, I think that this fic will be ending soon. I'm estimating about 5 more chapters to go. I can't wait! Well, until the next time.......  
  
-P.G. 


	12. Chapter 10: Buu's Fate

Hola, and welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while; a lot of things have been going on lately. Well, anyhow, enjoy the latest chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ. Bummer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 10: Buu's Fate  
  
The gusty wind blew. All was normal in the desert clearing other than one thing. Buu now felt a new emotion, one that he had never felt before.  
  
Fear.  
  
Someone or something had him. They had snuck up and got him from behind, and now he couldn't move! What had happened!!! This wasn't supposed to happen! Buu was supposed to have the upper hand every time!!!  
  
The person laughed. It sounded like a female to Buu. "Not anymore." She stated.  
  
His eyes widened. Had she just read his thoughts?  
  
"Yep."  
  
He didn't like this at all. She was just standing there with him locked in the position, not doing anything. What was happening?!?  
  
"What?" She asked in a mocking voice, "Not up to the challenge anymore?"  
  
She then let go and Majin Buu whipped around to see her. It was the woman from earlier. She looked the same, but her being was completely different. She seemed to have a demonic aura about her.  
  
"I thought you wanted to fight Buu." She stated, "So let's go!"  
  
Then he was instantly on the ground. He didn't even know what she had done, but it hurt all over. He could feel his ki rapidly decreasing.  
  
He watched her slowly walk over to him and look down upon him. She wore a large smirk upon her face.  
  
"Now you know how it feels."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was now gathered around the crystal ball again, viewing the fight.  
  
"Wow......I didn't even see what she did to him!"  
  
"Yeah, she's.........fast. Extremely fast."  
  
They were not liking the looks of this. It looked like one more attack would take Majin Buu down for good. She was just standing there over him, watching him suffer.  
  
*What are we going to do?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You shouldn't have laid a hand on my father Buu. Now you know better." Shadow Infinity stated, glaring down at Majin Buu.  
  
Or, what was left of Majin Buu.  
  
She would let him suffer. Yes, he deserved to suffer. He deserved to suffer a lot.  
  
Wait, perhaps she could taunt the Kaioshins and make Buu suffer at the same time. Yes, that would definitely be fun.  
  
Smirking at her newest idea, she thought back to remember the branding spell.  
  
*Ah, yes..........that's right.*  
  
"Ardo letras", she murmered eerily.  
  
A flame appeared on her finger tip, giving it the appearance of being on fire. She brought it down to Buu's chest and slowly started to inscribe letters onto him.  
  
Buu screamed as the fire burnt letters slowly into his chest. Shadow Infinity just laughed at this and continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone on Kaioshin-kai gasped as Infinity got up and the message was visible in the crystal ball.  
  
It said 'Die Kaioshin' on Majin Buu's chest.  
  
She was smirking crazily now.  
  
So she knew that they were watching her. She knew all along.  
  
*Oh........dear..........universe. Am I to meet my fate?*  
  
*How did you guess?* Came a feminine reply in his head.  
  
Shadow Infinity. She was still in his head, reading his thoughts, even now.  
  
He now knew that he had no protection from her. She would come and destroy him just as soon as Majin Buu was dead. He had what she wanted: the power of the universe.  
  
*Oh dear universe, what am I going to do now?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ah yes, the Supreme Kaioshin was definitely fun to mess with. He was scared of her, she could feel it. She fed upon fear. It only made her enjoy what she was doing even more.  
  
She was slowly growing tired of Majin Buu. He was no longer trying to live. He had given in. Damn him, he was no fun at all. She would now kill him.  
  
Shadow Infinity quickly thought up the perfect attack and started to put her plan into motion.  
  
"Baila del Diablo", she muttered and a dark glowing ki blast started to appear in her hand.  
  
Wasting no time at all, she quickly shot it straight down onto Buu, having no mercy for him at all.  
  
And he was then no more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you feel that?" Goku asked. "Majin Buu is gone!"  
  
The others nodded. They couldn't see anything in the ball now. There was smoke everywhere.  
  
"He was no fun anyway." Came a voice from behind. Everyone quickly whirled around to see Shadow Infinity.  
  
She is floating in a sitting position, with her legs crossed in a proper way. She looks like a very formal type of evil.  
  
Everyone looks upon her with fear. She smirks.  
  
"Of course I came back here to kill you Kaioshin. That was a promise I was bound to keep!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ardo letras is a roughly translated to "I burn letters".  
  
*Baila del Diablo should mean "Dance of the Devil"  
  
I can't guarantee that these are true Spanish translations. But I think they are. I tried.  
  
Did you like it? Please review! Thanks! Well, I'll have some more up soon! Until then..  
  
-P.G. 


	13. Chapter 11: Time to Kill

Hola! Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! I'm working my way to the end of this story, but I'm going slowly so that they will still be good. That and there is way too much homework......mucho tarea in Spanish. I enjoy putting up the Spanish words; I think it adds a little something to the story. Well, anyway, enough of that. Onto the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Golly Gee Darn Wiz! I don't own DBZ!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 11: Time to Kill  
  
The soft glistening breezes of Kaioshin-kai still blew light, but true. Everything looked the same as always. However, the scent of fear lingered in the air all around Shadow Infinity. She basked in their terror, enjoying every succulent moment of it. How she loved scaring people so.  
  
She slightly applied a little of her power, making the wind loose it's luster and surround her. Silvery locks of hair flew every which way as the wind swirled around her.  
  
Shadow Infinity smirked. If only she knew who to kill first. That would be the hardest decision to make.  
  
*Hmm........*  
  
Facts about all of them ran through her devious mind. Kakarott, or the one otherwise known as Son Goku would be an enjoyable challenge indeed. Yes, perhaps he should be the first to go.  
  
Shadow Infinity sneered. Yes, she would get this so called strongest man in the universe out of her way first so that she could relish killing the others.  
  
*Hmm.....he is already dead though.......... Oh well, that is not a large problem.*  
  
Then, to Shadow Infinity's utter surprise, he stepped up, silently volunteering to fight her first.  
  
*What a brave fool!*  
  
He surely knew how much power she had. She wondered why he wished to fight her first. Did he think that she could not harm him because he was already dead.  
  
He should know that there are much worse things than death.  
  
Shadow Infinity leered at the thought of what she would do with him. In her sly manner, she snuck into his head unnoticed. She snickered out loud.  
  
"Don't you know that you will meet a worse fate than your son? There is no use in avenging him. He had no significance. The boy was of little worth. You should be happy that I put him out of his misery."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now, Goku was usually a pretty nice guy. He could put up with comments about his stupidity and appetite. Hell, he even put up with all of the crap that Vegeta said and pulled on him. But nobody, NOBODY, said that about his son.  
  
She was going down, one way or another.  
  
He felt his hair stiffen and grow as his rage allowed him to quickly ascend to Super Saiya-jin 3. He screamed as the power flowed through his veins.  
  
After watching Shadow Infinity kill Gohan in cold blood, Goku had absolutely no mercy for Shadow Infinity. There was nothing more that he wanted right now than her head on a platter.  
  
When he was finally at his absolute maximum, he charged. No, there would be no forgiveness this time. No pity at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She watched as he charged her. Shadow Infinity yawned. She hadn't expected him to be this slow. Though to a normal human eye, he was going faster than the speed of light, to Infinity, he seemed to be going in slow motion. Every time he twitched, she saw it. Her knowledge told her exactly how he was going to attack.  
  
And so, with little effort, she took one hand and slammed it into his face. A crunching noise was heard, and he forcefully flew away from her, smashing into a nearby tree, going clear through it and the next few cliffs that stood in his way.  
  
Shadow Infinity just stood where she had been for the last few minutes as if nothing had happened at all. After a few more minutes she lifted her hand up to her face and looked at it. There was blood all over it. Kakarott's blood.  
  
Her mouth formed into it's ever-so-familiar smirk. What would she do with this powerful stranger? Perhaps she'd eat his spirit. Then his power would be hers.  
  
Not that she needed it. Winning was coming quite easily. Since he was truly the strongest being in the universe, Shadow Infinity was not going to have any trouble defeating him.  
  
Then the universe would be completely hers to destroy at will. Ah, yes, that would be fun indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaioshin felt weak. His knees gave out under him and he fell to the ground, in a state of pure shock.  
  
Never in his life had he ever sensed such power as that of Son Goku. It was amazing! And then, Shadow Infinity took him down without straining herself.  
  
*Dear universe......... There is just too much power in her....... There is no hope now.*  
  
He now snapped out of his state to hear Kibito asking him if he was all right in a rather alarmed manner. Quickly, he pulled himself together as well as he could and stood up shakily.  
  
"I.......I'm fine Kibito." He lied, though he knew that his bodyguard would not buy that answer.  
  
*You must have hope master. If you do not, then who will?*  
  
Kaioshin thought this over. It was true. If he, the deity of all deities could not believe that they'd all make it through, than there was no hope at all. He must think positive thoughts.  
  
*Thank you Kibito. You are correct.*  
  
The Kaioshin actually mustered out a smile for his friend. And it was at that exact second in time that Kibito fell over. Dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The expression on the Dai Kaioshin's face was truly priceless. He had found some sort of hope, only to have her take it away from him.  
  
"I never did like Kibito." She stated, "And he was wrong too. There is no hope at all."  
  
With this stated, Shadow Infinity cackled, overjoyed that she had killed a second victim. That Kakarott was not dead yet, amazingly. She could sense him trying to piece himself together for another round.  
  
*Very well. Hurry up Kakarott. I haven't got all millennium.*  
  
She peered back down at the Kaioshin. He looked as if he was about to weep over that idiotic bodyguard of his. He had been killed quite nicely. There was blood everywhere. Plus, Kaioshin's thoughts were back to ones without hope.  
  
*Much better. Now I just have to dispose of that Kakarott and the old geezer.........*  
  
And that's exactly what she began to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I will have more up in the very near future. Until then..........  
  
-P.G. 


	14. Chapter 12: Reverse Reaction

Hola! Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! I'm just pulling out chapters left and right now! I hope that you enjoy the latest installment!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 12: Reverse Reaction  
  
The breeze still swirled around her as she walked towards Rou Dai Kaioshin. Her black satiny dress swirled as well as her hair, flowing up in a spiral motion. She intentionally sauntered slowly, to make him feel her power and shiver in her presence.  
  
Cold fire burned in her eyes as they rested upon her next victim. Perhaps this old Kaioshin would be fun to mess around with as well.  
  
Just as her brain started working out the perfect attack, something shiny caught her eye. She zoomed into the subject of her interest.  
  
Earrings. But not just any earrings.  
  
The Potaras.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin shivered. What was she looking at? He quickly stole a glance behind him. Nobody was there, which meant that she was looking at him.  
  
Shit.  
  
She strolled over to him, in no hurry at all, stopping a mere two feet away from him. She then bent down and leaned forward, squinting at him.  
  
This, of course, made the old Kaioshin very uneasy.  
  
Suddenly, she reached out and grabbed.......his earring. She yanked it off his ear rather ungracefully, causing his earlobe to rip and bleed. Shadow Infinity wasted no time in yanking out the other.  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin gritted his teeth as he felt blood flow down his neck. *I must be strong.*  
  
"Hmm..........these earrings contain much power. I can feel it radiating from them." Shadow Infinity whispered, not really addressing anybody. "Perhaps they shall be of some use later........."  
  
She was just about to put one of the earrings on when a flash of power appeared out of nowhere and Shadow Infinity was kicked to the ground.  
  
Son Goku. A Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
However, his triumph did not last more than a second. Shadow Infinity was on her feet in a flash and was quickly powering up a ki attack of some odd nature. Odd lightning came from her hand as she raised it to the sky. Dark lightning.  
  
"Rayo de averno!" She screamed in a voice filled with rage and malevolence.  
  
It came upon Goku so fast that he could not even attempt to block the attack. He was shot forward faster than ever believed possible by any being.  
  
Little bits of left over electricity cracked around Shadow Infinity as a smirk quickly plastered her face.  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin watched the scene. Shadow Infinity was wickedly laughing at Goku's attempt. Behind her, several feet away, was the dreary Kaioshin and his dead bodyguard.  
  
*Damn it! The young one has given up!*  
  
Shadow Infinity sharply turned around now and reached down to grab the Potara earrings off of the ground.  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin grimaced at his own stupidity. *If only I had remembered the Potara's sooner.........then maybe we could have had someone fuse and save this universe........*  
  
But it was now too late. Shadow Infinity possessed the Potara earrings. There would be no way to get them back from her now.  
  
"Yes", she said out loud, "I wouldn't give up the Potara earrings to the likes of you."  
  
Still reading his mind. Damn her.  
  
She smirked and took the delicate earrings in her hand, where they were then carefully inspected. She looked them over curiously; her face was almost in an expression of wonder and awe.  
  
"Now I possess the power of the Potara earrings." She stated in a spookily silent voice. She then brought the first earring up to her mouth and kissed it. Then she slowly stuck it in her ear.  
  
Rou Dai Kaioshin watched all of this with despair. What if she fused with some other evil? Then what would happen?  
  
"I don't need to fuse with any other evil to own this universe!" She hissed, then kissed the other earring. Her small hand brought it up to her ear and it was clipped into place with her long fingers.  
  
All of a sudden, a violent wind pulsed through her body, bringing her to her knees involuntarily. A shrill scream escaped from her lips. Quickly, she brought her hands up to her ears and tried yanking out the earrings. Shadow Infinity tugged and tugged on them, but they would not come out!  
  
A golden fire engulfed her, making her scream even louder than before.  
  
*What the hell!?!?!?!?*  
  
What were the Potara's doing to her? They were only made for fusion, so what could they be doing! She had not put them upon two separate beings, so-  
  
Then the answer slapped Rou Dai Kaioshin in the face.  
  
*She is both Shadow Infinity and Infinity.*  
  
But still, what did this mean? They were already joined together, so what could the Potara earrings possibly do?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the eruption of shimmering golden light. He put his arm up across his face so that he would not be blinded by the immense glow.  
  
Soon the light faded. He slowly removed his arm from his head and looked straight ahead of himself.  
  
There laid.........two Infinity's? One clad in white and one it black? What was the meaning of this? Had she just multiplied herself?  
  
Then, yet again, the answer hit the deity at full force. *It separated them. The Potara's can either join two souls for eternity or separate them........*  
  
In an instant, the one who wore the black dress was up on her feet, a glare on her face. Glaring at him!  
  
*Crap*  
  
"YOU!!! YOU TRICKED ME!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!! NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!" She screamed, giving herself away to be the dark side of Infinity.  
  
She appeared in front of him suddenly and-  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Dark Infinity was thrown to the floor. In front of him stood the other Infinity, who appeared a bit frazzled and dazed, but still wore a look of determination on her face.  
  
"I wouldn't try that if I was you Dark Infinity." She stated, a firm smile slowly touching the edges of her mouth. "You have met your match."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Rayo de averno is roughly translated to Hell's Lightning.  
  
The tables have turned! Please review! Thanks. I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise!  
  
-P.G. 


	15. Chapter 13: Good and Evil Clash

Hey! As always, may I welcome you back to my story Time Can Only Tell. Last time we had a little change in plot. Have I got you all in suspense yet? Perhaps I should make you wait for the chapter after this.........hmm.........to be evil or not? Well, I don't know right now. I guess it depends on how I feel when I want to write it. At any rate, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The day that I own DBZ is also the day that I will join Osama Bin Laden (which, by the way, there is no chance in hell that I will do that!)!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 13: Good and Evil Clash  
  
Damn that goodie-two-shoes. She was going to go down.  
  
Dark Infinity hated the normal Infinity. She was too kind and tried her best not to use the evil that was locked up inside of her. That evil was exactly what Dark Infinity was.  
  
And Dark Infinity felt that she had been locked up for way too long.  
  
The only problem was that now they were equal powers. The Potara earrings split them up equally, including the powers. It gave the advantage to Nice Infinity. Damn her, she had skills that Dark Infinity did not.  
  
But Dark Infinity did have dirty tricks. Yes, those would work well indeed.  
  
A sinister aura appeared around Dark Infinity as she powered up to her maximum. The black flames engulfed her, her power surrounding her completely.  
  
Yes, Nice Infinity wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nice Infinity was scared, to say the least. However, she refused to show it. She stood up tall and held her ground as Dark Infinity powered up.  
  
*I won't be able to defeat her on my own. We are equal in power.*  
  
Not knowing what else to do, she too started to power up. A silver flame erupted around her, her powers rocketing up swiftly. She brushed some of the lone hairs out from her face and let the blow above her head with the rest of her tresses.  
  
*I must find a way to win this. I cannot let my other self terrorize the rest of the universe. This is something I must do!*  
  
The fate of the universe seemed to be resting on her uneasy shoulders now. Nice Infinity silently promised herself to do whatever she could to prevent Dark Infinity's wrath. With that promise in her heart, she charged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit farther away sat a very confused Dai Kaioshin. Shin had no idea of what had just happened. Shadow Infinity had taken Rou Dai Kaioshin's earrings then split into two beings? How had this happened?  
  
"I..........I don't understand......", he whispered out loud, terror in his voice.  
  
"She put on the Potara earrings youngster. Don't you know what the Potaras are?" Rou Dai Kaioshin asked suspiciously.  
  
"No.......I don't", Kaioshin answered in a slight daze, never taking his eyes off the two beings who were now powering up to fight.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A KAIOSHIN!!!?" The old geezer screamed in his ears. He was very intimidating to the younger Kaioshin.  
  
As the man regained his composure, he soon started to explain them. "The Potara earrings are used to fuse two people together permanently. However, we now know that they can also unbind people who are already together. They separated Dark Infinity from Nice Infinity! Don't you see?!?"  
  
Shin nodded as it all started to make sense, still in a haze. He was entranced with their fight. The two females seemed to equal each other out. Neither was winning.  
  
"The Potaras........they split their powers up equally too, didn't they?" Shin asked the elder Kaioshin.  
  
"It appears so...........yes." He answered.  
  
"How will we win then?" Shin asked, not really directing the question to anybody in general.  
  
"I don't know", replied Rou Dai Kaioshin, "I really don't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmph! So you're a little bit more powerful than I thought you were. Don't worry though, I will prevail in the end." Stated Dark Infinity in a very confident voice.  
  
Nice Infinity shivered on the inside and gritted her teeth on the outside. *I need help. What am I going to do?*  
  
She looked over towards the Kaioshins, who were watching her right back. *Dai Kaioshin?* She asked, testing her mental link between them, *Can you hear me?*  
  
*Yes. Is this-*  
  
*Yes, this is Nice Infinity. Listen because I can't keep this up for very long without her overhearing*, Infinity quickly stated, *I'm going to need help beating this thing. Do you know of anybody who might be able to help?*  
  
*Umm........*  
  
*Hurry!*  
  
*Wait a second! I'll have Kibito revive Goku! He can help!*  
  
*Ok, good. Send him over as soon as you can. I'm going to need his help as soon as possible.*  
  
*Ok.*  
  
She saw him start to go and get Kibito. Then she remembered that Kibito was dead. A second later, Kaioshin did too. *I-*  
  
However, Nice Infinity was interrupted by Dark Infinity's attack. She grabbed her around the neck and tried to strangle her.  
  
"Quit talking with him! You won't win!!!" She screamed and threw Nice Infinity to the ground. She started to form a ki blast in her hand. "SAY GOODBYE!!!"  
  
She blasted her, only to be kicked in the head from behind. Nice Infinity almost chuckled to herself. She could be sneaky as well.  
  
Dark Infinity glared at her as she got to her feet. She then smirked. "Let's take this fight elsewhere." She stated, then disappeared.  
  
Nice Infinity hesitated for a second, then quickly teleported after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Home For Infinite Losers, otherwise known as hell. Dark Infinity smirked. Now they were in her territory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review! Thanks. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Bye!  
  
-P.G. 


	16. Chapter 14: Showdown in Hell

Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell. I'm not too sure as of now about how much more there will be. It looks like more than I thought before, but I don't know. Maybe not. It's hard to tell. Oh well, enjoy this new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Author's Note: When I say 'Nice Infinity', I don't mean that she's lost all of her evil. It's just the way we'll distinguish her from the truly evil Infinity. "Normal Infinity" is still powerful and just as Majixcian as ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 14: Showdown in Hell  
  
Nice Infinity had never been to hell before. She looked around. There was no fire or evil people that she could see.......yet.  
  
Dark Infinity seemed to know her way around the place quite well. She led and Nice Infinity followed.  
  
People were coming into view now. Lots of people. Nice Infinity was surprised by the sheer amount of people who were residing here. It made her nervous.  
  
Dark Infinity suddenly stopped. "Hmph. I want to get rid of you now; I can't wait any longer. I suppose it doesn't matter where we do this. Let's go." She stated, glaring at Nice Infinity. She looked ready for the fight, quite prepared.  
  
*Crap*  
  
She gritted her teeth and got down into a fighting position. *I'll just have to try my best until I get some reinforcements.*  
  
She charged.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Prince of all Saiya-jins looked towards the growing crowd, scowling as usual. *Who's fighting this time?*  
  
Large crowds did not gather in hell unless the fight was really good. Curiosity overcame Vegeta and he started pushing his way into the crowd so that he could get a good view of the clash.  
  
"Hey, get to the back shorty!"  
  
"OW! Move it bastard!"  
  
"Stupid troll!"  
  
Everyone was so loud. Vegeta cringed as his sharp Saiya-jin hearing picked up all of the insults and shouts at once. Hopefully this fight would be worth getting to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pain washed over the Dai Kaioshin as he realized that the plan wouldn't work because Kibito was dead. He would have to get to Goku himself and see if he could heal the fallen warrior.  
  
Would Goku even be able to help Infinity? After watching Shadow Infinity play around with Goku in his Super Saiya-jin 3 form, Shin wasn't so sure. Could anything stop her evil self?  
  
"Come on youngin'! Are you going to help me find Goku or am I going to have to do it myself?!?" Came the irritated voice of Rou Dai Kaioshin, snapping Shin out of la-la land.  
  
"Coming elder!" He replied, and the two went off in search of Goku, or what was left of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta finally managed to push his way up to the front. He looked out to see two identical females going at each other.  
  
*Wait a second, they have no halos! What are they doing here in hell if they are not dead?!?*  
  
Yep, the two vicious females were most certainly not dead. Why were they in hell and what were they skirmishing over?  
  
It looked like more than a normal cat fight though, that's for sure. They were both quite intense, kicking each other into walls and into the ground, then appearing behind the other and attacking. Nobody appeared to really be winning. They seemed to equal out.  
  
*Not bad for females........* Vegeta thought, impressed by their speed and agility. Then he noticed something. *Hey, isn't she the one from the Majin Buu fights?*  
  
He squinted his eyes. It was. They both were. *What the hell is going on here?*  
  
Bang! He was on the ground before he even knew what was happening, with the lady clad in white on top of him. She got to her feet rapidly, then stared back down at him.  
  
"You! You were there! You can help me defeat Dark Infinity!" She stated, a bit of relief in her voice.  
  
Vegeta growled, getting up immediately after she was off of him. "Why the hell should I help you bitch?!?"  
  
"I-", she started, then quickly grabbed his shoulder and they teleported a few feet away. Vegeta looked over to where they had been. There was the so-called Dark Infinity, getting up from the wall that she had lunged into.  
  
"Listen! Majin Buu is dead! However, his death will have been in vain if Dark Infinity takes over the universe!!!"  
  
Vegeta was annoyed. He didn't like this woman very much.  
  
"Please!" She continued, "I can't do it on my own!"  
  
"Damn straight!" Came a voice from behind. Hands grabbed Nice Infinity around her neck and held it tight. Black nails sunk into her skin, making blood flow down her neck and chest as she choked.  
  
Vegeta knocked the other woman off of her and got into a fighting stance. He had really not wanted to be apart of this, but it looked like it was the only way.  
  
The woman in black smirked at him. "Do you really think that you can stop me?"  
  
Vegeta leered right back at her. "I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins! I can deal with ANYONE!!!" He screamed, going Super Saiya-jin as he said it.  
  
"Even the likes of you......." He sneered.  
  
"Oh is that so?" She asked, angered by his arrogance.  
  
Vegeta just sneered at her, then attacked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nice Infinity dropped to her knees, her hands on her bleeding neck. She was halfway gasping for breath, halfway choking on her own blood that Dark Infinity had drawn from her.  
  
Through all of her pain, she could make out Vegeta and Dark Infinity's figures, about to take each other out. At least she had gotten someone to help.  
  
She tried to arise, only to find that she was feeling to light-headed to do so. She looked down at her dress and saw that it was now stained purple with her dark blood. In the end, she just ended up laying down, hoping that Vegeta would deal with Dark Infinity and that help would come soon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I'll have more up soon, I promise!  
  
-P.G. 


	17. Chapter 15: Judgment Day

Hello yet again, and welcome back to Time Can Only Tell. Here's yet another chapter up, just for you! Enjoy! Oh yes, and thanks for the lovely reviews! They make me want to work even harder!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 15: Judgment Day  
  
A hard wind whipped through hell's ugly features, drying out the throats of all who inhaled. Two sets of intense eyes glowered at each other at this exact instance. One pair belonged to the almighty Saiya-jin Prince and the others to a mistress of majik.  
  
"Rrrrr.......whenever you're ready midget!!! I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!!" She screamed, and then without a second thought, went in for the attack.  
  
All Vegeta saw was a blur before he was down on the ground. Pain shot through his body at the speed of light. He didn't know what she did, but it had hit him hard.  
  
He could hear her cackling the whole time. Not only was he physically hurt, but his pride was hurt as well. Vegeta hated humiliation.  
  
Slowly, he pulled himself up out of the ground and tried to get to his feet. He then noticed that he had dropped out of Super Saiya-jin form.  
  
"The question is what are you going to do about shorty?" She whispered, smirking the entire time. "I will win, and that is that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dai Kaioshin and Rou Dai Kaioshin ran towards Goku's falling power level. Worry was painted all over their faces. Goku was their only hope for winning this battle.  
  
"Kaioshin!" Someone yelled from behind. Both Kaioshins quickly slowed to a halt and turned around to see none other than Goku. He was standing up, but barely doing so.  
  
*He was weakened a lot from her last attack.*  
  
"Here", said Rou Dai Kaioshin, "I will heal you so that you."  
  
He placed his hands on the tall man's shoulders and renewed his Saiya- jin strength and power. The soft glow soon ended and Goku was now ready to fight again.  
  
"Neat! I didn't know that you could do that!" Goku exclaimed in that naïve way that Goku tends to use.  
  
"There is no time for chit-chat!" Kaioshin said quickly, "The Infinity's have split now. You must go to hell immediately and help defeat Dark Infinity! Infinity cannot do it without you!"  
  
Goku now looked dead serious. "Very well. How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Simply......", the Dai Kaioshin said, then softly whispered, "Kai- kai"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breathing was suddenly becoming a difficult task for Nice Infinity. Dark Infinity's claw-like fingernails had penetrated her neck quite deeply. Her fingers could feel the gashes and the warm blood that was oozing from them. All was not well.  
  
*I haven't enough power to revive myself this time either.*  
  
Tears flowed down Infinity's face. She did not want to die yet. However, she could feel death taking a hold of her. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away into a world of black. She cringed as the pain shot through her body continually.  
  
Her power was now slowly slipping away into oblivion. She clung to life as well as she could, but she did not have a good grasp on it. Soon she would fall straight into death.  
  
Time seemed to pass slowly as she drifted off. That soft breeze that was blowing upon her felt very good indeed.......  
  
"Kaioshin........", she heard herself mutter. She thought that it was him standing above her. He was saying something......... Probably something important......... Infinity could somewhat see his lips moving but could not hear the sounds coming from him. All was slowly fading to grey and black hues.  
  
She did not fall into death though. Instead, she found herself in another Majikxcian dream of the future and what it held.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaioshin's brow was ruffled in determination. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. *What is happening to her?*  
  
She was no longer dying, thanks to Rou Dai Kaioshin's quick thinking. He had healed her. Yes, no longer was she dying, but she did not seem to be alive either. She did not breathe or move at all. Her eyes were open eerily and appeared rather dilated.  
  
But she did not move. What was happening to her?  
  
"We can only sit and wait..........", Rou Dai Kaioshin stated, as if reading his thoughts as Infinity had done many times before.  
  
"I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kakarott, what the hell took you so long to get here?!?" Vegeta said in his angered voice. In reality though, he was relieved. With Kakarott here to help him, they would blast this bitch into the next dimension.  
  
"Hmph! So you're back for more, eh? Didn't you get enough pain before?" Dark Infinity questioned in her soft, sarcastic voice. "Oh well, the more the merrier I say. Merrier for me, that is."  
  
She smirked slyly. Vegeta could tell that she had some sort of plan up her sleeve. He could just feel it.  
  
*However did you guess?* She replied to him mentally. Damn her. Vegeta had temporarily forgotten that she read everyone's mind.  
  
*It helps me learn everyone else's plans.* She stated deviously.  
  
"Hey Vegeta........." Kakarott said suddenly, interrupting the mental duel, "Do you know the fusion dance? If we fused then we could beat her, I'm sure."  
  
"I don't know it Kakarott. We have no time to work on it now either!"  
  
"There are other ways of fusing you know." Came a voice from behind, making both men jump in surprise. They turned around to see Rou Dai Kaioshin standing there.  
  
"And how would that be geezer?!?" Vegeta sneered very rudely to the deity. They had no time for the old man's games right now! They needed to defeat Dark Infinity! She was the main priority!  
  
"Very simple. It lays in the Potara earrings." He said, pointing to the pair of earrings that the Dai Kaioshin was wearing. He walked over to the Kaioshin who was gravely worried about Infinity. He took the earrings off of him, Kaioshin barely even noticing his presence.  
  
"You put this earring on your left ear and you put this one on your right ear", he stated while tossing the earrings to both men. "Once they are on you will become fused permanently.  
  
"PERMANENTLY?!?!? I DO NOT WISH TO STAY WITH KAKAROTT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!!"  
  
"Please Vegeta........", Goku now stated, "We cannot defeat her any other way!"  
  
"Yes, come on shorty! I want a challenge!" Dark Infinity screamed viciously.  
  
"Rrrrrr............", Vegeta growled, obviously annoyed by this. He worked it out in his head quickly. It was either be with Kakarott for eternity or have no eternity at all. *I'd never see the woman or brat again........*  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth fiercely. "Fine! I'll do it!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's another chapter done. Did you like it? Please review. Thanks a bunches! Oh yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up. I've had a lot of stuff to do lately. It almost appears that I have a life! Lol........ Anyhow, until the next chapter.........  
  
-P.G. 


	18. Chapter 16: Damned Destiny

Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell, a fic that has become my pride and joy. Though it is not my most successful fic, it is most certainly my favorite that is posted. I adore it. Well, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 16: Damned Destiny  
  
A flash of light enveloped everyone in hell, engulfing them in the enormous new power that the Potara earrings provided. When it faded all looked upon the new warrior that was forged out of both Vegeta and Goku. Vegetto.  
  
The figure appeared very strong and masculine. He stood bravely, ready to fight any foe that crossed his path. Even Dark Infinity.  
  
Dark Infinity, however, just smirked. "Is this all you got?" She asked with an almost humorous tone in her voice. "Very well then, let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The world soon stopped spinning around Nice Infinity. Her eyes uncrossed themselves and she found herself to be still in the world of living.  
  
*But not for long..........*  
  
She did not move from her laying position on the hard ground. The shock was too great. Emotions overwhelmed her mind and she slowly thought over what she had just saw.  
  
It was the dream that all Majikxcians had eventually. The premonition they all dreaded. The dream of their own death.  
  
*I'm going to die.........*  
  
It surprised her that it was such a large fright now. She had almost died a few moments back. However, she had woken up only to know that she was to die in the very near future.  
  
"I'm going to die", she whispered in an inaudible voice, trying to get used to the thought. A tear slowly made a trail down her cheek. There was nothing that she could do to prevent this. Once it was seen it would become. It always did.  
  
Infinity's lip trembled. She did not want to die. There was so much to live for! So many things that she had not done or seen!  
  
She somehow found the strength to turn her head to the side and view the fight between Dark Infinity and Vegetto. They were fighting hard. Amazingly, the two were about equal in strength, but Dark Infinity definitely had the edge over Vegetto.  
  
*I must get up and help them..........must fulfill my destiny of doom.*  
  
A soft smile touched the edge of her lips. At least when Dark Infinity was gone, there would be no more trouble in the universe for a while. Her dearest Kaioshin could have his peace. He deserved a break.  
  
Infinity swallowed and mentally collected herself. If nothing else, she would do it for him. He did so much for her when she was young. Though she had only known him for a few days she knew that he was worth saving.  
  
"Book", she whispered in her silent Majikxcian voice that came from all around, yet was not truly heard by anyone. It obeyed her and came forth, stopping in front of her face. "Open. Find spell of binding."  
  
It silently flipped through its pages, going unnoticed by everyone else. Thankfully they were all entranced with the fight. This was good. Infinity needed the element of surprise to be on her side.  
  
*If I have to go down Dark Infinity, then I'm taking you with me!!!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes!" Shin hissed as he saw Dark Infinity hit the floor and go through it at an immense speed. Finally the tables had turned! Luck seemed to be on the good side for a change! They were gaining on her!  
  
Vegetto was now obviously preparing to finish her off. A large glowing ki blast formed in his hands. He was putting all of his energy into this one. They were going to make sure that she died and stayed dead this time around!  
  
He aimed it at her as she pulled herself out of her hole wearily. She looked horrible now with blood rolling out of her lip and her hair all messed up. Her dress was ripped in assorted areas and her makeup was ruined. However, she still had a look of pure determination on her face.  
  
She looked rather crazy now, struggling to stay balanced on her now wobbly legs. She stood though, none the less.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!!!!!! GIVE UP NOW BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He launched his attack at her. She sneered at this and powered up, a black flame erupting violently around her. "I KILLED MY OTHER SELF AND I SHALL KILL YOU TOO!!!!!!"  
  
She clenched her fists, her dark nails digging into her flesh and drawing her own blood from her hand. The attack hit her at full force, and she stood through it, cackling madly. Suddenly she started to limp towards them, walking right through the blast as if it were nothing. Panic was painted all over Vegetto's face, along with hatred and determination.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!!!" She screamed, raising her hand to make her own ki blast.  
  
"NO, YOU WILL!!!!" Came a voice out of nowhere. A flash of silver exploded from the finger tips of Nice Infinity.  
  
"INFINITY!!!!!" Shin screamed as he saw her join the main attack of Dark Infinity. However, there was nothing he could do now to stop her. The silver light engulfed them all. A shrill scream could be heard from Dark Infinity as she was blasted into the world of the dead and beyond to an encasement that Nice Infinity created to keep her from terrorizing people again.  
  
Shin was blown against a large rock, only to have the gigantic power blast it into oblivion as well. All Shin could do was close his eyes and try to stay alive through all of the radiation of her power.  
  
Then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Ever so slowly, Kaioshin opened up his eyes and looked around, getting up as he did so.  
  
Glitter. It was raining a shimmering silver glitter from the sky. It was almost as if they were inside of a life-sized snow globe. *Wow..........*  
  
Shin looked down. There laid...........Goku and Vegeta?!?!? Wasn't the fusion supposed to be permanent? *Perhaps the Potara earrings could not withstand that kind of power..........*  
  
They were alive at least. He could still feel their kis. They were weak, but they were existent.  
  
Then he remembered her. "INFINITY!!! INFINITY!!!!!"  
  
There was no trace of her whatsoever. He stepped forward only to stop and look at what he had stepped on.  
  
The Majikxcian book. It laid there, open to a certain page. Kaioshin bent down to look at it for a second. The first thing he noticed about it was that its glimmer of life was gone. It was limp as if it had never floated before. It's cover no longer shinned with majik. It was just like normal glass. The same went for the pages. They just looked like old paper that was worn with time and usage.  
  
*How odd. Why isn't it with Infinity?*  
  
He looked at the entry at the end. It was dated with the correct day and year, written in an elegant fashion.  
  
And it read:  
  
Newly discovered power: Forever binding.  
  
Lady Infinity's Status: Deceased.  
  
Book's Status: No heirs. Book deceased.  
  
"Infinity...........NO!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there we have it. Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I'll have more up soon, I promise!  
  
-P.G. 


	19. Chapter 17: Lost Soul

Hola, welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! Well, here I have the next chapter up for you! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 17: Lost Soul  
  
It was spinning. Twirling and whirling but never stopping. Why wouldn't it stop for a while? Infinity felt so very dizzy.  
  
Somehow she managed to peel open her eyes. All she could see was a colorful glare as she reeled around and around in the unknown place. Feeling sick, she shut her eyes again and succumbed to the endless spinning.  
  
*So this is limbo*  
  
She had a feeling that she would end up here eventually. Somewhere in between dying and living; some odd place between heaven and hell. Just somewhere.  
  
And she went around. And around.  
  
*I wish this spinning would stop*  
  
She tried to stand up, only to start sinking into nothingness. She knew she was floating, but yet she felt as if she were falling as well.  
  
*I hate it here already. I wish I was a normal person so that I would go to one place or another. Anywhere but here.........*  
  
Sooner or later she found that she was drifting off into sleep. A rather deep sleep in fact. Infinity knew what that meant. A premonition was coming.  
  
*But.........how? What more could be in my future?* She wondered as she drifted off into the Majikxcian dream of future things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There she was. Infinity was standing somewhere; she couldn't exactly make out where she was standing, but she just knew that she was.  
  
Something peculiar was in her arms. Something heavy but delicate. Something.........brown? Was that what color that was? Infinity couldn't really tell. Nor could she tell what she was holding. She just was doing so.  
  
And then it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
Infinity blinked her eyes, then quickly shut them again as she was blinded by the multicolored glare. She was now back in limbo, as she had been before she had drifted off.  
  
It was still rotating as well. Around and around she went, thinking as best as she could in her new environment.  
  
*Why did I have a future sight here and why was it so blurry?*  
  
Well, perhaps the blurriness was due to her spinning around and around constantly, but that didn't explain having the vision in the first place. She was DEAD!!! How could she go anywhere from where she was right now?  
  
She pondered it and pondered it for hours on end as she spun wildly. Eventually she was certain that she would figure the whole thing out.  
  
*Well, I certainly have plenty of time to do so* She thought as she eternally spun and spun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dai Kaioshin sat there staring off into nothingness. Everyone else had left to go and find the Dragon Balls. Even Goku and Vegeta. Somehow they were now living as well. It surely had something to do with all of the positive energy that Infinity had let off after that blast.  
  
*They live while she died. How is that fair?*  
  
They thought the Dragon Balls were the answer. Infinity could not be brought back by them though because she died of a natural cause, her own power overload. She was not coming back.  
  
*She came back only to leave me again.*  
  
The people of hell were now going about their business again as if nothing had happened. Kaioshin watched them in a lonely sense.  
  
Grief was overcoming him. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground as he tried to gain control of his watering eyes. He was not supposed to get attached to people, but here he had done it again.  
  
*You'd think I would have learned my lesson the first time around.*  
  
"Sir", came a deep voice from behind.  
  
Kibito.  
  
Shin turned to see his giant bodyguard behind him. He mustered out a smile somehow and tried to hide everything that was going through his mind. "Yes Kibito?"  
  
"Our mission here is done. We need to go up to Earth to thank the Z fighters for their help and wish them well."  
  
Shin sighed, not really wanting to see them. They were a reminder of Infinity. "I suppose", he replied without enthusiasm.  
  
"Kai-kai"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Choose  
  
*I don't understand*  
  
Infinity felt her hands gliding upon something solid amidst limbo's craziness. A door. No, two doors. She tried to open her eyes and look at them, but she could not because of the bright lights.  
  
Choose your fate  
  
What was that voice? It seemed to come from all around but yet it wasn't heard at all. She just knew what it was saying. But the thoughts coming to her seemed to engulf her mind in an odd way. Though Infinity knew of many mind tricks, she had never heard of this one or experienced it up until this point.  
  
But what exactly was 'it'? Could she trust 'it'?  
  
*But I have been brought here because I died. I must stay here for eternity!*  
  
No, time would not have let you come upon these doors unless you were meant to. Now choose.  
  
Time? What did time have to do with this?  
  
*Time? Are you time?*  
  
Yes.  
  
Time was a thing? This was rather intriguing to Infinity. She did not know much of time. However, the thought was soon dropped as she remembered the decision that Time was asking of her.  
  
*What is behind each door?*  
  
I cannot tell you.  
  
*Do you know which door I shall take?*  
  
Yes, I do.  
  
*Which one?*  
  
I cannot tell you.  
  
Infinity sighted. The trick had been worth a shot. Now, however, she had to decide. She placed one hand on one doorknob and the other on the other. She could feel an odd energy radiating off of both of them.  
  
*Which one.........which one..........*  
  
Everyone chooses the fate that is correct for them.  
  
*What if I don't?*  
  
You will. Now choose.  
  
Infinity shivered, panicking as Time got impatient. Which door?!? Cold sweat ran down her forehead as she finally decided upon the left door.  
  
*So you say I shall choose the right one?*  
  
Yes.  
  
Upon hearing this, Infinity started to turn the left handle, using all of her confidence and strength to do so. It just had to be the right door........  
  
If flung open and-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Wow, this is my longest chapter in this fic yet. A full 4 pages! Yay! Well, I'll have more up soon!  
  
-P.G. 


	20. Chapter 18: Mystifying Angel

Hola! Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! Yay! We're nearing the end now(yes, I said that about 7 chapters ago, but I really mean it this time!)! Well, here you are! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 18: Mystifying Angel  
  
The sky was darker than black. In the illumination was the great dragon, arisen from its balls, here to grant the two wishes of its caller.  
  
Shin looked at this in awe. He had not expected them to come upon all of the Dragon Balls in such a short period of time. How had they managed it? He would have to ask about that later..........  
  
"YOU HAVE CALLED UPON ME, SON GOKU. WHAT IS YOUR FIRST WISH?" Boomed the large dragon, spiraling up in the sky.  
  
"I WISH", Goku projected up to the dragon, "FOR YOU TO RESTORE THE EARTH AND ITS PEOPLE TO HOW THEY WERE BEFORE MAJIN BUU AND DARK INFINITY, REVIVING ALL WHO DIED AT THEIR HANDS!!!"  
  
"IT IS DONE!!!!!" The dragon said as it glowed with a blinding light. The light died down to reveal that the dragon was still there.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
Goku paused for a moment, as if he was unsure of what he wanted. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. They were now filled with hope and the happiness that he always had.  
  
"I WISH FOR YOU TO REINCARNATE KID BUU AS A CHILD!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Shin blurted out as his eyes widened immensely. Was he crazy?!?!? Why was he reincarnating Majin Buu?!?!?  
  
"IT IS DONE!!!!!"  
  
A bundle of bright light appeared in Son Goku's arms, and soon dissipated to reveal a small child there.  
  
Buu.  
  
Kaioshin was absolutely shocked and disgusted. How could they do that?!? How could they bring a killing machine back to life just like that?!?  
  
"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!!!" Cried the eternal dragon as he flashed into a blaring light as well, entering the balls again. They then scattered around the planet at lightning speed.  
  
"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT THING BACK TO LIFE!?!?!" Kaioshin growled at Son Goku. How dare he do something so stupid and ignorant?!!?!!?  
  
"Wait, let me explain Kaioshin sir!!!" Goku insisted, still holding the Buu child in his arms. "You see, Mr. Satan befriended Kid Buu sir and he said that he would never kill again so-"  
  
"AND YOU BELIEVED IT?!?!?"  
  
"It deserves a second chance!!!" Goku stated stubbornly, holding the child against him in a protective manner.  
  
Kaioshin glared at the thing in Goku's arms as if it was poison. "It has attacked twice, but I suppose I'll let you do as you wish with it. I'll be watching that thing carefully though. One wrong move and........." He said, leaving the rest to one's imagination.  
  
"I understand", Goku stated solemnly.  
  
"WAAAAAH!!!!!" The child screamed, deciding to now make its self know to everyone in the vicinity. Goku flinched and almost dropped the poor child. He stared at it as it screamed and kicked in his arms. A sweat drop rolled down his face.  
  
"Uh........guys, a little help here?", he stated nervously, not really knowing much about children that young.  
  
"WAAAAAAH!!!!!"  
  
Goku cringed and looked around desperately for someone to take the child off of his hands. He looked really scared of the child.  
  
Vegeta snickered at him, enjoying every moment of his torment. Not being able to take anymore of the racket, Kaioshin commanded, "Kibito, do something about that........that thing!"  
  
Kibito reached out and grabbed the child away from Goku. He held it with a grumpy expression plastered all over his face. It was quite obvious that Kibito really wasn't too fond of children, especially ones this young.  
  
The child did not stop crying either. It screamed and screamed with its lungs as if it was the end of the world. Everyone was starting to get rather annoyed with the child. It was not making a very good first impression, to say the least.  
  
"Hmph. Can't anybody shut that damned thing up?" Vegeta said with disgust, ignoring the look he got from Dende due to his foul language.  
  
Kibito glared at Vegeta. "You take him then, since you think that you can obviously do a better job of it!" Kibito said, shoving the child into Vegeta's arms before he could possibly object.  
  
Vegeta stiffened as he looked the child in the eyes for a second. Then, however, he popped back to his normal self, glaring at the 'brat' that had been pushed into his care. He looked rather disgusted with the thing.  
  
"Shut up brat!" He said to it in an angry-toned voice.  
  
This, naturally, sent everyone else into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Uh........Vegeta?" Goku said in between breaths, "I don't think it can understand you........"  
  
The Saiya-jin Prince dangerously growled at the child now. "PITIFUL THING!!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
He now held it away from himself at full arms length. It still screamed as loudly as thought possible.  
  
"Sickening brat.........." Vegeta muttered as he looked for someone to pass that child onto.  
  
"Give it to me", came a female voice from behind everyone. The whole group turned to see who the person was.  
  
Infinity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. A few more chapters and this baby will be done, so stay with me! I love you all! TTFN!  
  
-P.G. 


	21. Chapter 19: Entrancing Eyes

Hola! Welcome back to Time Can Only Tell! Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 19: Entrancing eyes  
  
Time seemed to stop at that very moment. There she was, standing there like a ghost. She looked as she always had. She was even wearing her oddly-placed sunglasses. Everyone froze and stared at the scene.  
  
She frowned as she did not receive the child as requested. Finally she became impatient and walked over to Vegeta, whisking the screaming child out of his arms.  
  
Gently, she took the child into her arms and rocked it a bit, frowning down at it. It still screamed. Shin just watched with awe.  
  
*Infinity..........?!?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stared at the child. Majin Buu, her father's murderer, was now a helpless child, laying in her arms.  
  
*I could kill it.........be rid of it forever.......*  
  
She looked into its eyes. They were a very deep brownish-black. So endless......... She blinked a few times, thinking she was imagining the child's intense eyes.  
  
Now it had stopped shrieking and stared right back at her. It felt like it was looking right through her, into her soul. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not Shin, not the fate of the Earth or universe, just the child's eyes.  
  
".........Infinity.........?" She heard vaguely in the background. She ignored it and slowly pulled her sunglasses off of her face, the only barrier between true eye contact between her and Buu.  
  
Then she was blinded by the light of his eyes. Power was surrounding them, somehow..........she wasn't quite sure of what was happening; it just was. She couldn't take her eyes off of the child's to look and see.  
  
Where was the power coming from. Then it dawned on her.  
  
Buu.  
  
She stared into his deep eyes, looking into them questionably. Trying to ask why. This had no avail. The child just stared at her with his large eyes.  
  
Suddenly she gasped as she felt the child grasp onto her finger. It had quite a grip for a young child. Still it stared.  
  
*What..........why are you doing this Buu?* She asked mentally, trying to stay calm about the situation. She did not like things that she did not understand.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
*Buu..........what are you doing to me? Answer me Buu!* She demanded now, a cold sweat breaking out on her face. If he wanted to dispose of her now he could. She had not been cautious enough around his child form. She had not expected the power that he obviously had.  
  
*I have been stupid*  
  
*No, you have nothing to fear.* Came a voice in her head. She gasped when she heard it. She would have jumped, but she could not, being entranced in his big brownish-black pools.  
  
*Buu?* She questioned, trying to be tactical. Perhaps she could get herself out of this if she used the right words.  
  
*I have not come to hurt you. I have come to ask a favor of you.*  
  
*A favor?* She said, almost curiously. What could this monster possibly want from her.  
  
*I want you to raise my child-self*  
  
*WHAT?!?!?*  
  
*I have chosen you for the job because you know how it is to be different as a child. You are the only one of your kind and so am I. I think that you would to the best job because you know of my feelings.*  
  
Infinity sneered. *Why should I help you? You killed my father!!!*  
  
*Correct, I did. This child did not. He is starting over from scratch. He needs your guidance and help to get through his young years.*  
  
*Do you think I have time to raise a kid? What's in this for me?*  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
*Nothing, correct? Why should I do this for you!?!?!?  
  
*No, there is something* Buu replied.  
  
*What?*  
  
*I can rid you of your curse.*  
  
Infinity's eyes widened and stared at the child in front of her. He could.......rid her of the spell that Bibidi had placed upon her ever so long ago?  
  
*Yes I can. All you have to do is take care of my new child-self until he is an adult.*  
  
Infinity thought this over as quickly as she could. *What's the catch?*  
  
*There are no catches. He will age like a human. All I ask is that you watch him 18 years and treat him decently during that time.*  
  
Infinity thought and thought and thought. *Can I take care of my father's killer? Can I do this? Is it worth it?*  
  
She wasn't sure if it was worth the trouble. She was so young with so much life ahead of her. How could she settle down with a child now, when there was so much that she had not yet done or seen?  
  
But then again..........no curse. The men would not gawk at her if the curse was no longer there. She would no longer have to where the universe-damned sun glasses at all the time. That would be wonderful indeed.  
  
Infinity sighed. Somehow she had a feeling that she was going to regret her choice. *But I must try.........*  
  
She now concentrated on Buu's eyes again. She gulped.  
  
*I shall do it*  
  
*Very well then.* Replied Buu's voice in her head. *I shall leave forever now. The child Buu will not know me or remember this. Do not blame him for things he has not done. If you try to break the deal, the curse will come back as well. Understood?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*Farwell*  
  
And he was gone, just like that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Well, now I know for sure what we have left: 1 chapter and the epilogue! Woah, this has gone so fast! Well, until the final chapter!  
  
-P.G. 


	22. Chapter 20: Acceptance of the New

*WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!* Here's the last chapter of Time Can Only Tell. *sniff* I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
Chapter 20: Acceptance of the New  
  
A soft breeze blew over the lookout, but it was not reassuring to any of the people who were there. They all stared at the flames that were engulfing Infinity and the child Buu, wondering what was happening. She was just standing there, staring at him, as if she didn't even see what was going on around them.  
  
They had called out to her, trying to reach her in anyway, especially Shin. He had no idea how she was here, but he wasn't about to let her leave again now!  
  
However, there was no way to get through. They couldn't come close to the fire, it was much to powerful for any of them to stand the blaze. All they could do is sit there and watch as she was engulfed by the fire.  
  
It was an odd fire though, like the one that had been around Shadow Infinity. It did not seem to char her skin, and she did not even notice its existence. If she did know it was there, she paid it no heed.  
  
*Infinity......I wish I knew what was happening........*  
  
"Damn that Buu child!" Vegeta exclaimed with an infuriated look on his face, "KAKAROTT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HIM BACK!?!?!?"  
  
Goku watched the scene calmly, ignoring Vegeta's comment. Vegeta growled as he got no response. He obviously didn't like being ignored.  
  
Vegeta was about to scream at him, he opened his mouth, but then stopped as the flames around Infinity started to die down slowly. All was silent. The only thing that could be heard was her deep breathing.  
  
The face she was wearing was almost indescribable. Shin had never seen her look like this. It was a mixture of awe and fear. Suddenly her glasses fell from her fingers, plummeting down in slow motion. They hit the ground and shattered, the glass not flying very far.  
  
Her jaw quivered. Everyone just silently watched, not knowing what to say. Finally, it was Shin who stepped forward and slowly walked towards her, awe on his own face as well.  
  
He cleared his throat then quietly spoke. ".......Infinity......h- how.........what.......?!?"  
  
It was at that moment that Vegeta came out of his trance and stormed forward towards the Kaioshin pair. "I'll tell you what!!! It was that wretched brat!!! Kill it now before it does any more damage!!!" Vegeta snarled, raising his hand with a forming ki ball in it.  
  
He fired it.  
  
Bad idea. Quick as lightning, Infinity's hand went up and sent the energy ball right back at Vegeta. Vegeta had no time to react and was hit with it. He was thrown across the lookout, into Dende's palace, breaking a hole into the wall.  
  
He immediately shot up out of the reckage and glared at Infinity, having already went Super Saiya-jin. "What is the meaning of this woman?!?" He sneared.  
  
Infinity glared right back at him and it was obvious that she was the more intimidating of the two. "Don't lay a finger on him or you will meet your fate." She stated dangerously. Vegeta's eyes went wide as he looked into hers. They seemed to be burning with a flame of determination that would not be underestimated.  
  
When it was clear that Vegeta was not going to try anything else, she smirked. Shin just stared up at her, amazed.  
  
*Why is she protecting that.......that thing?!?!?*  
  
"I have made a deal with it", she replied to his thought, "I will take care of the child from now on."  
  
Shin's eyes widened immediately. Take care of.........it?  
  
"What.........why are you going to do this Infinity? And how are you even here?!?!? I saw you die for universe sake!!!"  
  
She paused for a second, looking a little weary. "I'm not really sure how I got back here either. I just picked a door and it led here, back to the living. And as for Buu, I will take care of him so that the spell Bibidi put on me will be reversed for good."  
  
Infinity then smiled, a real smile, not forced at all. "It did work. None of you are wearing the look of lust!"  
  
Shin smiled now as well. It was good to see her happy for a change. That's how he hoped she would be now that Babidi and Majin Buu were gone for good.  
  
*Yes, I do believe I shall be able to be happy now*, She said to him mentally. He looked up at her and she winked.  
  
*Do you think you'll be able to handle that child Infinity?*  
  
This made her smile even larger. *Sure thing. Plus, if I need help, I know the two best babysitters in the universe!* She stated, smirking mischievously at Shin.  
  
He gulped, having not expected this. It had been quite a while since he had been around kids. The he smiled again. *Yes, I'm sure Kibito would be delighted to watch another child* He thought, looking over at Kibito. Kibito seemed to be getting uncomfortable, as if sensing that they were mentally talking about him.  
  
Then he had a thought strike him. *Where are you going to live Infinity? I mean, where do you live now?*  
  
*I was thinking of moving to the Earth actually. It looks like a pleasant place to be.*  
  
*You could come live at Kaioshin-kai with Kibito and I* Shin suggested, hoping that she would agree with his wish. He would love to have her around to know again.  
  
*I wouldn't want to disturb you with Buu and all* She stated, looking down at the sleeping child in her arms, *You don't have to do this.*  
  
*But I want to.*  
  
She looked at him now, staring into his eyes with intensity. Looking for the truth in his words. It was a little scary, but Shin trusted her as she dug through his thoughts and soon enough, she smiled.  
  
*Very well then*  
  
Shin mentally jumped for joy. She was coming back!!!  
  
Goodbyes were then extended to all of the Z fighters who had done such a good job at helping them with Majin Buu. All was merry, and they soon "kai-kaied" back to Kaioshin-kai.  
  
Sure, life changed for the Supreme Kaioshin, but all was well. He had his dear Infinity back. No longer was he lonely, and no longer did she have to worry about Dark Infinity interfering with her life.  
  
She had a dream of peace in the universe, and just like all of the other dreams she had, it would to come true.  
  
And it did.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow, there was the end. Please review! Thanks. STAY TUNED FOR THE EPILOGUE, WHICH WILL BE UP SOON!!! Thanks for reading! Have a good day!  
  
-P.G. 


	23. Epilogue: Time Can Only Tell

P.G.: Well, welcome to the epilogue of Time Can Only Tell. I can't believe it's over already!  
  
Shin: Well, at least you're out of the denial state. Now you can start the road to recovery!  
  
P.G.: *smiles* Nah, I'll just write another Kaioshin fic!  
  
Shin: You aren't going to torment me in this one are you?  
  
P.G: *Smirks and laughs in a sneaky tone while rubbing her hands together, looking as if she's plotting something* Oh no, never..........mwhahahaha!!!  
  
Shin: *Runs away screaming*  
  
P.G.: COME BACK HERE!!! Don't make me divide you up again!!!  
  
Shin: *Screams louder and runs faster*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time Can Only Tell  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Epilogue: Time Can Only Tell  
  
Sunrays shined on the Dai Kaioshin through his office window, illuminating his face nicely with the morning light. He sighed. It was a beautiful morning. He loved it.  
  
After observing this, he went back to what he was formerly doing. He lifted up his arm and a picture frame appeared in it out of nowhere, falling gracefully into his hand.  
  
Shin smiled as he picked up the picture. He looked it over again. It was a picture of himself, Kibito, Infinity, and Ubuu in front of the Dai Kaioshin's palace. It was drawn in a very child-like manner and Ubuu had signed it on the bottom. Shin loved it. It looked just like the picture that Infinity had drawn him so very many years ago.  
  
Shin quickly framed the picture and placed it by Infinity's old framed one on his desk. He now had a set of pictures.  
  
A soft knock fell upon his door. "Come in", Kaioshin called out to the visitor.  
  
A woman with long silver locks popped her head in the door. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
Shin smiled, "No, not at all Infinity, come on in."  
  
She smiled and entered the room completely now, gently shutting the door behind her. "You're back early. Were you not enjoying yourself at Majiksei?"  
  
A smirk immediately plastered her face as he mentioned the word Majiksei. "It was nice. I had to leave before I killed this annoying little bi-......I mean, woman." She said, correcting her language in the middle of the phrase.  
  
Shin sighed. No matter how long she stayed at Kaioshin-kai, there would always be that part of her that was Majikxcian. That would always remain. Forever.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way", she replied as she walked over to his window and gazed out it, squinting because of the bright sunlight.  
  
"How is Ubuu?" She asked quietly, changing the subject.  
  
"He's great. He just drew me a picture this morning."  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
"Sure", Kaioshin replied, walking back over to his desk. He grabbed the portrait and handed it to Infinity. She looked down at it and smiled.  
  
"It looks like something I made you a many years back."  
  
"Yeah, the two pictures look good together."  
  
Infinity's eyes widened and she now stared at the Dai Kaioshin. "You still have my old picture?"  
  
Shin nodded and pointed to the other picture on his desk. Infinity walked over and examined both pictures completely. She smiled. "Those were some good times we had."  
  
Shin smiled and nodded. He still remembered the joy he had felt in those few days he had spent with her so very long ago.  
  
"He's a lot like me too, though he's not truly mine", Infinity stated, pointing to the scene outside the window, "It reminds me of when I used to make Kibito chase me all over the place while playing tag."  
  
Shin smirked. There was nothing better than watching Kibito play tag. He seemed to have a hard time keeping up with young Ubuu as well as Infinity. "I guess running just isn't his thing."  
  
Both got a small laugh out of that as they watched Kibito run this way and that after young Ubuu who seemed to be laughing as well as he ran.  
  
Infinity slowly turned away from the scene. "Well, I had better go and get him. I told Son Goku that he would be at Earth to train in about 10 minutes."  
  
Shin nodded. "Will you be back for dinner?"  
  
"Yes. I'll see you then and tell you all about my visit to Majiksei."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She smiled and exited the room. Shin smiled as well. Everything was going so wonderfully. Infinity was here to keep him company now and there was never a dull moment when Ubuu was around. The child was almost like a grandchild to him, and he enjoyed being in his presence. The child had not committed any crimes yet and probably would not ever. He knew of his past and refused to become it again.  
  
He smiled as he saw Infinity appear out there. Ubuu ran to hug her, but then instead of hugging her, he tagged her! He ran off laughing. Infinity wore a mock shocked look and then started to run after him at top speed. They continually lapped the planet.  
  
And what was in Infinity's future? Well, Kaioshin hoped that it had happiness. Just the other day he had seen one of the Grand Kaio's bodyguards giving her the look over. Perhaps she would find a husband of her own soon and some happiness. For the universes sake, she deserved it. However, nobody could possibly know what was going to happen in the future..........  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
And what was in store for their future, you may ask?  
  
Time can only tell, my friend, time can only tell..........  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what is your opinion on the whole thing? Please review and tell me. Thanks. I hope that you enjoyed this fic just as much as I did. A many thanks go out to the following people:  
  
Kyesha  
  
Sailor Bree  
  
Kaeli-chan, the great  
  
My-Heart-Belongs-2-Shin  
  
Hikaru  
  
Devi  
  
Rivka Aes Sedai, Green Ajah  
  
Thanks you for reviewing my fic. I love you all! A thank you also goes out to anybody who read the fic and didn't review or reviewed after I finished the fic. Or anybody I might have accidentally forgotten. Thanks!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!: In case you didn't know, I have a prequel out for this very story. It is called THE HISTORY OF INFINITY. If you have not read it, then I must recommend it to you! I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Well, it looks like its goodbye for now! Be on the lookout for more Kaioshin fics by yours truly! Thanks again!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
